El experimento de Eren Jaeger
by KalaFreiheit
Summary: [Adaptación] El corazón de Eren Jaeger es destrozado por su mejor amigo de toda la vida, él elige lidiar con ello de la única manera que sabe. La Feria de Ciencia del Estado se acerca y Eren decide usar su corazón roto como el tema de su experimento. Será ayudado por Levi Ackerman, hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. Levi tiene su propia teoría: él no necesita sufrir, sino vivir.
1. Prólogo 1: Eren

HOHOHO. Regresé con esta adaptación de un libro que saca risas y te hace comprender un poco el corazón roto.(?) Aun así, sintiéndolo en el alma tengo que anunciar que habrá OoC por parte de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin. ¡No me tiréis tomates antes de tiempo! Prometo que tendrán un gran rato divertido.

¿Tengo que decir que es Riren? Tengo un gran afecto con esa pareja y no pude resistirme a esta pequeña idea.

**Aclaracion: **Este anime no me pertenece, si fuera así ahora mismo habría anarquía y mandaba a los ricos con los titanes, pero como el dueño es Hajime Isayama no tengo poder más que para mis locas ideas en fanfictions.

* * *

><p><strong>Eren Jaeger<strong>

El siguiente diario es un estudio científico en el proceso de vencer un corazón roto y es mi entrada oficial para La feria de ciencia del Estado de Utah 2013.  
>Mi teoría es que tener tu corazón roto es muy similar a experimentar la muerte de un ser querido. Por lo tanto, es lógico pensar que usando las siete etapas del duelo comúnmente aceptadas (conmociónincredulidad, negociación, negación, culpa, ira, depresión, y aceptación/esperanza), uno puede vencer los efectos devastadores de un corazón roto.  
>En este experimento, probaré mi teoría atravesando las siete etapas del duelo aplicadas a mi propio corazón gravemente-dañado. Planteo como hipótesis que una vez que haya experimentado todas estas siete etapas, habré curado mi corazón de todos las roturas y lágrimas y estará, en otras palabras, listo para enamorase otra vez.<br>Como yo, Eren Jaeger —diecisiete años de edad junior en Spanish Fork, Utah— obviamente no soy imparcial en esta discusión y no siempre seré capaz de hacer observaciones imparciales, he empleado la ayuda de un compañero de Spanish Fork High, el estudiante Levi Ackerman para ser un observador externo objetivo a través de este estudio. A diferencia de mí, la estrella de básquetbol y personaje mujeriego de dieciocho años de edad no tiene absolutamente ningún interés personal en el resultado de este experimento (Él está en esto por el crédito extra).  
>Llamamos a este proyecto <em>El Experimento Eren Jaeger.<em>


	2. Prólogo 2: Levi

**Prólogo 2.**

**Levi Ackerman**

(Sí, lees bien. Si Eren consigue una de estas cositas prólogo ingenioso para explicarse a sí mismo, entonces yo también. ¡Él no es el único con una historia que contar aquí!)

**Primero** que todo, dejo constancia que el diario es completamente malo. Probablemente conseguiré una gineco-lo-que-sea-que-fuera solo por participar en la estúpida cosa.

**Segundo** —y este es el punto más importante que necesito hacer en mi prólogo extra único-de-una-clase-totalmente-brillante— el experimento de Eren Jaeger es un montón de mierda.

Eren Jaeger no está realmente sufriendo de un corazón roto real. Oh, está herido por la verdad. No hay duda que mi hermanito idiota lo arruinó bien, por lo que recibirá una buena paliza algún día, te prometo eso. Pero Eren - no estaba realmente enamorado de Farlan y, por consiguiente, no está sufriendo por un verdadero corazón roto -.

Lo que Eren está realmente sufriendo es una sobrecarga de rechazo y una dosis perjudicial de codependencia.

Eren y Farlan tienen un caso real de agotamiento. Nuestras mamás los fastidiaron a ambos sin ninguna oportunidad de normalidad antes que ellos hubieran nacido. Por supuesto que Eren ama a Farlan, pero él no tiene una maldita idea lo que significa estar enamorado de alguien. Solamente piensa que lo hace. Su perspectiva está increíblemente desplazada en la dirección de Ciudad Locura.  
>Para Eren, Farlan es familiar y seguro. Él traduce esos sentimientos de seguridad en estar enamorado de él porque es más fácil que verlos por lo que de verdad son -un apoyo con el que acostumbra hacerle frente a sus miedos y sus problemas de ansiedad social.-<p>

Así que, ves, su teoría de que va a curarse mágicamente por experimentar los siete pasos del duelo es una idiotez total. Afortunadamente, tiene una pareja en este proyecto que no es un idiota como todos piensan que es. Voy a arreglarlo con mi propio experimento.  
>Mientras Eren pasa a través de su viaje falso de conseguir superar a mi hermano —lo que, otra vez, estoy apoyando completamente y haré el trabajo que sea para él que me necesite— estaré haciendo todo el trabajo real detrás del Experimento de Eren Jaeger.<br>Cuando haya terminado con él, Eren Jaeger será un joven completamente-funcional, hermoso, seguro-de sí mismo, emocionalmente-estable que estará listo para experimentar el verdadero amor, con o sin sus preciosos siete pasos del duelo.

También, mi hermanito lamentará por siempre el día que cometió el **error más estúpido** de su vida.


	3. Capítulo 1: Conmoción e incredulidad

Creo que haré que odien en parten a Farlan cuando todos amamos ese personaje en el fondo (ahora me dice alguien que no y saco la escoba). Okey no. Pero ya me entenderán.

Ahora tienen permitido lanzarme tomates o flores por adaptarlo.(?) Siento que haya OoC, en serio. Por eso les permito ese honor. Ya con eso, que inicie la función.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: Conmoción e incredulidad<strong>

**Eren**

Para comprender realmente la magnitud de la conmoción que experimenté cuando Farlan Ackerman rompió mi corazón, necesitan comprender las circunstancias inusuales de nuestra relación hasta ese momento. Farlan y yo nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Nuestras madres se conocieron en una clase de yoga prenatal y se convirtieron al instante en mejores amigas, unidas a la misma fecha de parto y la tendencia en común de vomitar durante la clase. Farlan y yo nacimos en el mismo frío día de invierno: 11 de febrero de 1997. Siendo bebés fuimos a las mismas citas de juegos y los grupos de mamá-y-yo. Cuando crecimos un poco más, se convirtió en el mismo pre-escolar y luego la misma escuela primaria, preparatoria y escuela secundaria. Tenemos los mismos amigos, participamos en las mismas actividades extracurriculares, y hemos celebrado cada uno de nuestros cumpleaños juntos.

He estado perdidamente enamorado de Farlan por años, pero a pesar de mi eterna devoción secreta, nunca hemos sido nada más que los mejores amigos. Al saber que los chicos son más lentos para desarrollarse en el departamento del romance, esperé pacientemente porque Farlan alcance sus sentimientos. Nunca tuve ninguna duda de que él algún día me vería por el chico que soy y me daría mi primer beso. Luego iríamos al baile juntos y eventualmente terminaríamos como el Sr. Farlan y la Sra. Eren Kennedy. Incluso nuestros nombres encajan perfectamente juntos.

Farlan lanzó la bomba que cambió mi vida el pasado Año Nuevo. Mi mamá y yo habíamos ido —como lo hacíamos cada año— con la familia Ackerman a su condominio increíblemente bonito en Park City para las vacaciones de invierno. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, y Farlan y yo estábamos viendo un documental fascinante sobre los efectos del uso de esteroides en el cuerpo humano.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —La mamá de Farlan, Riko, estaba de pie en la cocina, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pila de platos en el fregadero. Levi Ackerman no es mi hermano, técnicamente, pero no lo pensé dos veces antes de contestar la pregunta de su mamá.

—Bajó al gimnasio hace una hora.

—Sin camisa. —añadió Farlan con un bufido. —Creo que los nuevos inquilinos abajo en el 7B tienen un lindo hijo. ¿Cuál era el término que él usó?

—Whooty. —Me reí.

—¿Whooty? —Hizo eco Riko.

—También era nueva para nosotros. Tuvimos que buscarla.

Farlan felizmente recitó la definición que habíamos leído en Urbandictionary.

—Chico blanco que tiene una cara bonita, una cintura delgada, y un voluptuosamente grande, generoso y hermoso trasero.

Riko soltó un largo suspiro exasperado, había un toque de diversión en su voz cuando dijo:

—¿De dónde saca esas cosas?

Como si hubiera sentido sus orejas ardiendo, Levi entró por la puerta principal y respondió la pregunta de su mamá.

—Algunas personas tienen un don. —Entró en la cocina, aún sin camisa y ahora empapado en sudor, levantó a su mamá con un gran abrazo, y le dio un beso mojado en su mejilla. —¡Te amo, mamá! ¿Qué hay de cenar? Muero de hambre.

—¡Asqueroso! —gritó Riko y lo alejó con una palmada—. ¡Eso es asqueroso, Levi! ¡Sé que te he enseñado mejores modales que eso!

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuando abrazar a tu mamá y decirle que la amas son malos modales?

Riko suspiró de nuevo pero esbozó una sonrisa. Metió una galleta con chispas de chocolates en la boca de su hijo mayor después de ver el puchero en su rostro. Algunas personas tienen muy buenos dones. Levi Ackerman podía encantar a cualquier chica/o que conocía para que se quitara los pantalones, y frecuentemente lo hacía si los rumores alrededor de la escuela eran ciertos. Que sí lo eran.

—También te amo, cariño. —dijo Riko— Pero apestas. Ve a ducharte, por favor, y luego regresa aquí y lava los platos.

—¿Los platos? —Se quejó Levi, dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

Afortunadamente Riko interceptó a la leche y le dio a Levi un vaso antes de que pudiera sorberla del cartón.

—Sí. Los platos. Era tu turno de hacerlo después del almuerzo. Si no están listos antes de la cena, estarás a cargo de todos los platos de la cena también, y Eren estará libre esta noche.

—Genial. —dije por encima del hombro desde la sala de estar—. Por todos los medios, Levi, atrásalos un poco más.

Levi finalmente nos notó a Farlan y a mí en el sofá.

—¿Qué están haciendo tontos?

—Aprendiendo sobre los esteroides. —dije alegremente— Probablemente deberías saber que usarlos puede causar acné, atrofia testicular, disminución del conteo de espermatozoides, aumento de la próstata y ginecomastia.

Levi se veía consternado.

—¿Gineco qué-ia?

—Pechos agrandados en hombres. —tradujo Farlan— Por lo que deberías dejar el jugo antes de que tengas que comenzar a pedir prestados los sostenes de Sasha.

Respiré entrecortadamente ante la mención de su ropa interior y golpeé con fuerza el hombro de Farlan. Detrás de mí, Levi se rió. Sabía que él estaba a punto de devolver una respuesta, pero me negué a mirarlo. Segundos después su cálido aliento estaba en mi cuello. Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que su madre no pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

—Me gustan sus sostenes de colores y de encaje, Eren. No estoy seguro de que su colección logre eso para mí.

Mortificación total. Levi podría ser tan cercano como familia para mí, pero aún así era uno de los chicos más sexys y populares de toda la escuela. Él, hablando de sostenes con esa voz baja y sexy que podía detener el corazón de una chica en el lugar, hizo que mis pulmones se contrajeran. Además, tenía razón. Los sostenes de Sasha eran de la variedad de algodón de color blanco y lisos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Levi está molestando a Eren de nuevo!

El grito de Farlan me sobresaltó de mi ataque de pánico. Levi aún estaba mirándome, con una sonrisa maliciosa jugando en sus labios, así que hice la única cosa que se me ocurrió hacer. Olfateé una vez y luego pretendí vomitar.

—Ugh. Tu mamá tiene razón. Realmente apestas. Por favor ve a sudar sobre alguien más.

Levi se río mientras volvía a la cocina en busca de más galletas.

—¿Qué es lo que hace que tu hermano sea una hormona andante? —le pregunté a Farlan—. ¿Crees que es toda la actividad física? Quiero decir, con el ejercicio, el snowboard, y el baloncesto, tiene que tener un alto nivel de endorfinas como de, ¿qué, ochenta y cinco por ciento del tiempo? ¿Crees que hay una correlación entre los dos? ¿Algo como que mientras más activo sea el atleta, es más grande el maníaco sexual?

Farlan se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. Piensa en la reputación de los atletas profesionales.

—¡Ja! Tal vez ese debería ser el tema de nuestro experimento para el club de ciencias este año.

Farlan me dio una mirada extraña.

—¿Cómo, exactamente, procederías con la prueba de esa teoría?

Pensé en la aplicación práctica que sería requerida para un experimento como ese y rápidamente volví a sonrojarme.

—De acuerdo. —Cedí, aunque la idea de Farlan y yo entrenando y sudando juntos sólo para trabajar uno en el otro con una candente sesión de besos era muy atractiva— Pero necesitamos idear algo pronto. La feria es en marzo este año. No nos da mucho tiempo.

De pronto el cuerpo de Farlan se puso rígido. Lo miré justo a tiempo para ver su rostro ponerse un poco verde.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Quería hacer una broma sobre él estando tenso por los esteroides o algo así, pero se veía demasiado asustado como para bromear. Algo estaba realmente mal con él, así que pausé la televisión, me enderecé y le di mi completa atención.—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Farlan tragó—. Es sólo que… he querido hablar contigo sobre eso.

—¿Sobre qué?

Dio un gran suspiro y luego lo soltó.

—No voy a hacer lo de la feria científica este año.

Me tomó un minuto asimilar esta noticia. Hemos sido compañeros en la Feria Científica del Estado de Utah cada año desde el sexto grado.

—¿Qué?

—Um… bueno… verás…Hitch Dreyse se mudó durante las vacaciones, así que el equipo de debate necesita una persona o no serán capaces de volver a competir. Boris Feulner y yo llevamos Hablar en Público juntos el semestre pasado. Él me pidió que llenara el lugar de Miles. Dijo que tengo carisma y un talento natural de persuasión.

No pude hablar por sesenta segundos completos. Él estaba hablando en inglés, pero aún así no podía entender sus palabras.

—¿Te uniste al equipo de debate?

Asintió.

—Pero ellos se reúnen al mismo tiempo que el club de ciencias.

—Lo sé. —La mirada de Farlan bajó a su regazo como si no pudiera soportar mirarme—. Renuncié al club de ciencias. Ya le envié un correo electrónico al Sr. Walden al respecto.

—¿Renunciaste? —Mi voz saltó tantos octavos que se rompió a la mitad de la palabra renunciaste. Tenía el desagradable efecto de hacerme sonar como un ratón—. ¡Pero eres mi co-presidente!

—De todos modos eres mejor con toda la cosa de las ciencias que yo.

—Sí, pero no soy algo como, un líder. Por eso es que la pandilla votó por nosotros. Juntos. Te necesito.

Farlan hizo una mueca de dolor y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No es así.

—Bien. —dije, incluso aunque se sentía muy, muy mal—. Pero incluso si renuncias, podrías hacer la feria científica conmigo. Ya todos tienen pareja. Tendría que hacerlo solo.

Farlan finalmente me vio a los ojos. Se veía aún más culpable ahora.

—No tendré tiempo. Boris dijo que el debate se pone muy intenso. Además, ¿con todos los cursos de honores que tenemos este semestre? La feria científica es mucho trabajo.

—¡Lo sé! Y ya hemos esperado hasta que inicie enero para comenzar. No seré capaz de hacerlo yo solo. Tendré que retirarme.

—No, no lo harás —insistió Farlan—. Eres increíble, Eren. Encontrarás una manera. Siempre lo haces. Y oye, sin mí derribándote, probablemente vas a ganar el primer lugar por una vez.

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo hare! ¡Voy a desmoronarme sin ti!

Farlan suspiró y tomó mis manos en las suyas.

—Eren—dijo lentamente —. Eso también es una especie de por qué le dije que sí a Boris. Creo que necesito un poco de espacio por un tiempo.

Por un breve momento, el tiempo se detuvo…como un corazón saltándose un latido. Cuando empezó a correr de nuevo, mi vida había sido alterada para siempre.

—¿Espacio? ¿A qué te refieres? —sabía a qué se refería. Solo estaba rezando estar equivocado porque, de otra forma, acababa de romperme el corazón a la mitad y no podía lidiar con ello. —¿Estás diciendo que no quieres ser más mi amigo?

Farlan rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Siempre vamos a ser amigos. Sabes que lo haremos. Pero, Eren, pasamos más tiempo juntos que gemelos siameses. Creo que sería bueno para ambos quizás empezar a salir con otras personas a veces, ¿sabes? Como, separadamente. Y… — Otro encogimiento de hombros, y tragar doloroso. —No quiero celebrar nuestros cumpleaños juntos este año. Como que quiero hacer mi propia cosa.

En esa última petición se produjo un grito y el sonido de cristales rotos en la cocina. Estaba agradecido por la distracción hasta que me di cuenta que Riko estaba allí casi comatosa mirándonos con una mano sobre su boca y lágrimas en los ojos. El grito había sido de ella, y el vaso de agua que había estado sosteniendo ahora estaba en el suelo alrededor de sus pies descalzos en tantos pedacitos como mi corazón.

—¡Mamá! —Farlan saltó y empezó a recoger las piezas grandes de vidrio.

Fui a buscar una toalla y la escoba, pero mis movimientos eran robóticos. Mi cuerpo estaba en piloto automático porque mi cuerpo estaba bastante muerto por el shock. Simplemente no podía entender como esto podía estar pasando. ¿De pronto la Tierra se estaba inclinando fuera de su eje? ¿Se estaban desdibujando los límites del espacio y el tiempo, causando que la realidad se divida en universos alternos? ¿ Era Park City, Utah, en secreto la Puerta del Diablo y yo había caído en el infierno sin saberlo? Le entregué Farlan la toalla y luego barrí el cristal restante, pero cuando fui a volcar el recogedor, accidentalmente encontré con una pared de músculos sólidos, sudorosos.

—Lo siento —le murmuro a Levi.

Estaba allí de pie moviendo sus ojos entre su hermano y yo, con pedacitos de galletas con chips de chocolate sin tragar que amenazan con caer de su boca abierta.

—¿Puedes correrte del camino? Estás bloqueando la papelera.

Esto lo hizo entrar en acción.

—Oh, correcto. Lo siento —dio un paso al costado y huyó de la cocina murmurando algo acerca de necesitar una ducha.

Lo observé irse porque era más fácil que enfrentar a su hermano. Desde detrás mío, los dedos de Farlan gentilmente agarraron los mío.

—Eren.

Su suave voz hizo que mis ojos quemen. Tiró suavemente de mi mano, pero yo no podía dar la vuelta todavía. Estaba a punto de llorar, y no había forma de que lo deje verlo.

—Eren.

Después de una buena respiración profunda, la sensación de ardor desapareció. Fui capaz de enfrentarlo y forzar una sonrisa, pero creo que mi orgullo herido fue el único que mantuvo las lágrimas a raya.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Farlan.

La respuesta era definitivamente no, pero de todas formas asentí.

—Por supuesto. Sí, claro, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es solo un proyecto de ciencias. Como tu dijiste, me las arreglaré. En cuanto a las otras cosas, lo entiendo, y eso es genial. Si eso es lo que quieres. Supongo que podría ser divertido cambiar un poco las cosas.

_¡Mentira!_ _¡Mentira total y absoluta!_

La mentira era tan grande que me dolió hasta el alma, pero lo que dolió más fue que Farlan lo creía. Dejó salir una respiración y tiró sus brazos alrededor mío. Todo su cuerpo se desplomó con alivio.

—Me alegra tanto que entiendas. Tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras por esto y no volvieras a hablarme.

—Nunca podría hacer eso —murmuré.

Su agarre se apretó con gratitud, pero bien podría haber llegado dentro de mi pecho y apretado lo último de vida de mi corazón en vez de abrazarme. Apreté mis ojos cerrados. Iba a perderlo. Las lágrimas no se iban a quedar atrás por siempre. Tenía minutos, segundos quizás, antes de desmoronarme.

—Está bien —insistí de nuevo y me alejé del agarre de Farlan —. Sabes que nunca podría odiarte.

Farlan me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias, Eren —besó mi mejilla y susurró —: Eres el mejor.

No podía hablar ahora sin perderme, así que solo asentí. Riko debe haber reconocido la verdad de mi estado emocional, porque aclaró su garganta y le preguntó a Farlan si no le importaría sacar la bolsa de basura con los cristales rotos. Riko tiró sus brazos a mi alrededor en el segundo en que él se fue.

—¡Eren, lo siento tanto! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto! No entiendo… —dejó que su voz se desvaneciera. Estaba tan desconcertada como yo.

—Está bien, Riko. Está bien. En serio — Me aparté de ella y prácticamente salí corriendo de la habitación. Solo logré llegar al pasillo de arriba antes de colapsar en el suelo y llorar.

Unos minutos después la puerta de abajo se cerró de golpe. Tome una respiración profunda, sabiendo que necesitaba al menos llegar a mi habitación antes de que Farlan de vuelta la esquina y me vea, pero era la voz de mi madre la que escuché, no la de Farlan. Su jovial:

—¡Levi! ¡Eren! ¡Vayan a ayudar a Farlan a traer los comestibles!— No se repitió como normalmente habría sido cuando ninguno de los dos respondió. En su lugar, podía escuchar unos susurros y luego un muy fuerte grito de asombro. Riko le había derramado los frijoles a mi madre, y estaban sin duda discutiendo cuan destruida estaba. Me puse de pie cuando oí a mi madre decir:

—Voy a hablar con él. Quizás lo lleve conmigo para la víspera de Año Nuevo.

De ninguna manera quería hacer eso. Amaba a mi mama y todo, pero no estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad, todavía. Estaba demasiado shockeado. ¿Primera fase del proceso de duelo? Actualmente en proceso. Tampoco necesitaba una fiesta especial de lástima esta noche mientras la familia Ackerman fingían no saber porque mi madre y yo los abandonamos. En pánico entré por la primera puerta que encontré y la empujé. Era conocido por tener un ataque de ansiedad o dos en mi vida, pero nunca había experimentado uno tan malo como este. La cabeza me daba vueltas, cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, no podía respirar, y no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba tan fuera de mí que me metí en el baño, mientras que Levi estaba en la ducha, y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Eren, mocoso, estoy un poco ocupado aquí —él arqueó una ceja y me dio una sonrisa torcida —. ¿A menos que estés planeando unirte….?

Justo entonces hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, y la voz preocupada de mi madre llamándome. Levanté la mirada a Levi y en un momento de puro pánico no lo pensé dos veces antes de saltar detrás de la cortina con él.

—¡Whoa! ¡Eren! ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

Podía escuchar a Levi, pero no podía realmente responderle. Incliné mi espalda contra la fría pared de azulejos y cerré mis ojos, dejando que el agua caliente caiga sobre mí. Hubo otro golpe, más fuerte esta vez, y luego la puerta se abrió.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás aquí, cariño?

Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente, rezando para que Levi haga lo correcto.

—Lo siento, Carla. Soy solo yo.

—Oh. Lo siento, Levi. Pensé que quizás fueras Eren.

—Seh, me dicen eso seguido —bromeó él.

Mi mama se rió y luego suspiró pesadamente.

—Si lo ves después de que termines, dile que lo estoy buscando.

—Lo hare.

La puerta se cerró y las cosas se tranquilizaron. Me quedé allí por tanto tiempo que mi cabeza dolía y me mareé. Mis rodillas se doblaron. Rápidamente Levi me agarró por debajo de mis brazos.

—Eren, respira —ordenó.

Tomé una respiración. Mientras el oxígeno fluía por mis pulmones, me di cuenta que probablemente era la primera respiración que tomaba en minutos. Literalmente.

—Eren—dijo una firme voz baja. Sentí manos en ambos lados de mi cara. Abrí mis ojos, y los hermosos ojos grises penetrantes de Levi estaban mirando hacia mí solo a un par de centímetros de distancia, ocupando mi campo de visión —¿Estás bien ahora? —preguntó.

Podía estar respirando, pero que nunca estaría "bien" de nuevo. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de él y empecé a soltar sollozos desgarradores en su pecho.  
>No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado así, agarrándome de Levi para salvar mi vida mientras me rompía de adentro hacia afuera. Por el tiempo que sea, Levi nunca trató de detenerme. Él me abrazó y me mecía bajo el chorro del agua caliente, todo el rato susurrándome sentimientos alentadores y me acariciaba el pelo. Finalmente, el ataque de ansiedad se desvaneció, y recuperé el control de mí mismo. Por supuesto, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la ducha enredado a un muy desnudo Levi Ackerman y que ciertas partes de él no se oponían a la situación. Di un grito ahogado y traté de alejarme de él, pero se mantuvo firme y se echó a reír.<p>

—Es lo que es, Eren. Soy un hombre de sangre caliente de pie, desnudo en la ducha, sosteniendo a un chico cuya camiseta está empapada y aferrándose más que poéticamente a su figura sorprendentemente impresionante.

Esta vez cuando jadeé, Levi me dejó ir. Estaba todavía riéndose mucho tiempo después de que saliera de la bañera. No me sentí mal por robar su toalla y dejarlo que se las arregle solo cuando esté listo para salir.


	4. Capítulo 2: Un experimento ha nacido

La verdad es que veo que por lo menos va gustando y enganchando un poco.

Sigo diciendo a los que no admiten el Ooc que lo siento.(?) Pero poco a poco veréis como quizás os gusta para reiros un rato.

**S-S-C-F-F-S: **La verdad a mí me daría cierta risa por imaginarlo actuando de esa manera x'DDD No es tan solo lo único que va a tener que aguantar de Farlan nuestro querido uke -en esta historia- Erencito. La segunda fase estará al caer realmente y UF, habrá más cosas con Levi y Eren, adelanto eso -no es mucho-. Intentaré siempre actualizar rápido :') akndjanhjbjhs por cierto, gracias por tu review -Le da un equipo tridimensional-(?) hahahaha kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>"Un experimento ha nacido"<strong>

**Levi**

¿Dónde puedo uno siquiera empezar a hablar cuando se trata de Eren Jaeger? Lo conozco, conozco su vida, y aún así nunca llegué a conocerlo de verdad.  
>Él y su mamá han sido miembros no-oficiales de mi familia desde que nuestras madres se arrojaron sobre la otra en una clase de yoga prenatal cuando yo tenía catorce meses. Sólo se acercaron después de que el padre de Eren escapó de la ciudad cuando él tenía cuatro años. De alguna manera mi familia los adoptó, y mi padre tomó su lugar como el único modelo masculino en la vida de Eren. Yo siempre lo vi como un pequeño hermano molesto, pero todo cambió el día en que mi hermano lo dejó. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: cuando un chico deja que seas el único que lo puede sostener mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos, incluso cuando estás completamente desnudo, cambia la manera en que la ves.<p>

La remera empapada que todo lo deja ver no lastimó, tampoco.

Me tomó un tiempo salir de la ducha después de que Eren finalmente se marchó. Tuve que dejar que el agua fría siga saliendo porque, bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Además, necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo. Repentinamente Eren Jaeger había interrumpido mucho más que sólo mi ducha. Se metió en mi cabeza de una manera que nunca creí posible e incluso ganó cierto camino a mi corazón. No tenía una jodida pista de cómo manejar eso, mucho menos qué hacer al respecto. Pero tenía que hacer algo. Eren fue destruido y completamente incapaz de reconstruirse a sí mismo. Ahí fue cuando comenzó _El experimento Eren Jaeger_ para mí. Aún no estaba definido, y no tenía idea de que ganaría créditos extras por él (eso fue un bonus agregado), pero esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que Eren Jaeger tenía potencial para ser mucho más de lo que ya era. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de ayuda de alguien normal y buena onda que pueda introducirlo a la vida que se supone que tiene que ser vivida.

Decidí, mientras apaga el agua fría ese día, que iba a arreglar a Eren Jaeger. Lo ayudaría a superar su dependencia con mi hermano y lo convertiría en una persona normal y socialmente competente, mostrándole cómo funciona el mundo realmente. Iba a comenzar haciéndole celebrar la víspera de Año Nuevo de la forma correcta… con una verdadera fiesta, una verdadera cita, y un verdadero beso a media noche. Yo también estaba emocionado por ello. No bromeo, cuando me vestí esa noche, miré el espejo y fue como "Cuidado, Eren Jaeger. Levi Ackerman está a punto de cambiarte la vida". Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sin sorpresa, lo encontré profundamente enterrado bajo las cobijas. Yo me senté cerca de la cabeza/bulto que se hallaba bajo las colchas, y él con una ronca y chillona voz, dijo:

—Por favor, sólo vete mamá. No quiero hablar de ello ahora mismo.

No sé por qué, pero eso me hizo sonreír.

—Bien, porque escuchar no es realmente uno de mis puntos fuerte.

Prácticamente podía sentir el horror emanando de él cuando se dio cuenta que era yo.

—¡Vete, Levi! —gritó él—. ¿No vi ya lo suficiente de ti por una noche?

Siempre he bromeado con él acerca de la cosa chico/chica porque es demasiado fácil que el Pequeño Señorito Puritano se ruborice. Pero, ¿no había sido el chico desde siempre tan hilarantemente lindo?

—Tuviste los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo —bromeé—. No viste nada interesante.

—Bueno, ¡pero definitivamente lo sentí!

Me reí de nuevo. Sé que probablemente debería dejarlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Soy muy consciente de lo que sentiste, Eren. Yo también me sentí bastante bien en ese momento. Obviamente. Así que, ¿fue tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí?

—¡Ugh! ¡Tú realmente estás hecho de hormonas! ¡Sólo vete y déjame morir!

Retrocedí antes de que él tuviera un derrame cerebral.

—No es algo que pueda hacer, mocoso. Hay una salvaje fiesta por la Víspera de Año Nuevo en el complejo con nuestros nombres en él. —Sabía que él no diría nada, pero me detuve y le di la oportunidad de todas formas antes de decir.— A menos que prefieras pasar la noche con las rentas y mi pequeño hermano idiota, ahogándote en silencios incómodos y evitando todo contacto visual, porque sabes que no hay manera que nuestras madres te dejen esconderte en esta habitación toda la noche. Las escuché discutiendo acerca de estrategias para sacarte de aquí hace menos de dos minutos.

En realidad no lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo que estaban haciendo. Eren también supo que eso era verdad, porque quitó las frazadas de su cara y me miró.

—Vamos, Eren. Vayamos antes de que nos hagan poner los platos.

Lentamente su mirada pasó a ser cautelosa.

—La verdad es que no tengo nada para usar en una fiesta.

Había visto a Eren con todo, desde jeans a pijamas, e incluso trajes de baño, pero en lo que dejaba que mis ojos lo recorrieran, era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Eren nunca ganaría el premio al chico más caliente de la escuela, pero definitivamente era lindo. Parecía grande comparada a mi enanez de metro sesenta y sesenta y cinco kilos de peso; sin embargo pienso que, parados el uno junto al otro, tendríamos el mismo efecto que un viejo golden retriever y un gatito. De alguna manera simplemente funciona. Él tenía un pelo decente; era alborotado y brillante marrón. Quedaba muy bien con su bronceada piel. También tenía una linda y pequeña nariz, pero su característica más atractiva –además de sus asombroso pecho que acababa de descubrir-, eran definitivamente sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Eran un azul verdoso vibrante muy extraños, pero él nunca los ocultaba. Podías ver directamente su alma. Esa fue la única cosa que había logrado darme cuenta con anterioridad. Era tan honesto. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era verlo de cerca y sus ojos te dirían todo lo que quieres saber. Eso es algo raro en las chicos. Al menos lo es con todos con los que he salido.

—Sólo ve a ponerte lo que sea que tengas abrigado —dije.

Empecé a dejar la habitación, pero él me detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Levi? —Su tono tiró algo dentro de mí—. ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo esta noche?

Parecía tan pequeño e inseguro de sí mismo. Así es como sonaba siempre en la escuela y rodeada de extraños, pero nunca cuando estaba en casa con nosotros. Creo que mi hermano realmente lo lastimó. Seriamente iba a tener que golpearlo alguna vez.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Sé que te asusté antes, pero prometo que me comportaré bien.

—Farlan tiene razón. —Tragó un nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Me las arreglaré sin él de alguna manera.

—Farlan es una herramienta. Puedes aprender cómo apañártelas mañana. Esta noche es víspera de Año Nuevo y por una vez en tu vida, vas a pasarla sin Farlan o Discovery Channel.

Supe que estaba haciendo progresos cuando rompió a reír y preguntó:

—¿Qué hay de Whootylicious (Apodo dado a alguien con un culo "delicioso") en el 7B?

Pensé en las deliciosas nalgas que originalmente había planeado ver esta noche y suspiré:

— Ese será una pérdida lamentable, pero, como tú, tendré que lidiar con ello.

Le guiñé un ojo y entonces decidí que le daría diez minutos antes de regresar a la habitación para arrastrarlo fuera de la cama. No me hizo esperar tanto tiempo. Salió después de sólo cinco minutos, vestido con un hermoso suéter verde oscuro, jeans ajustados, y unas botas altas hasta la rodilla. El cinturón que usaba sobre los jeans recalcaba su cintura. De verdad, ¿cómo nunca antes noté eso?

—Luces realmente lindo —solté, incapaz de esconder mi sorpresa.

El cumplido lo agarró con la guardia baja. Él se ruborizó y bajo la mirada a sus pies mientras murmuraba.

—Necesito secarme el pelo.

Sonreí.

—No quieres explicarle a nadie cómo se mojo, ¿eh?

Se puso incluso más rojo pero luego me miró.

—Simplemente no quiero congelarme.

Reí mientras levantaba mis manos en señal de rendición, y entonces reí incluso más fuerte cuando lo vi pasar junto a mí en dirección al baño. Me incliné contra la puerta y lo miré de forma curiosa mientras se secaba el cabello. Había algo extrañamente fascinante acerca de ver al Pequeño Eren Jaeger arreglándose. Él nunca había parecido un verdadero chico para mí. Ya ni si quiera era tan pequeño. Me atrapó mirándolo en el espejo, así que rápidamente dije:

—Pensé que los nerds tenían el pelo espantoso y un terrible sentido de la moda.

—Sólo porque disfruto aprendiendo no quiere decir que sea un nerd —dijo él, ofendido.

—Dos palabras para ti, Eren: Club de ciencias.

Eren tomó aire, y me di cuenta que el club de ciencias no era el mejor tema para tratar esta noche.

—Palabras que no está permitido repetir por el resto de la velada —dije rápidamente. Rogué que no empezara a llorar de nuevo.

Lentamente, Eren dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y luego guardó el secador de pelo. Mientras se peinaba correctamente, tuve una fuerte urgencia por tocarlo. Entonces se recubrió el cuerpo con un perfume que olía delicioso, y fui yo quien tuvo que tomar aire. Mi boca se había secado de repente.

—Está bien, estoy listo.

Se giró y me miró mientras se preguntaba cuál era mi problema. Diablos si yo lo sabía. Compartimos un pequeño momento de intimidad, y de repente este chico tiene mi interior convirtiéndose en puré. No tiene idea de cuán cerca estuve de besarlo justo ahí.

—Uh, ¿Levi?

— ¿Hmm?

Saqué mi cabeza fuera de mi mente justo a tiempo para ver las mejillas de Eren volverse rosas de nuevo. Hombre, él se ve lindo así.

—Cierto. Lo siento. Bien. Así que prepárate. Todo el mundo está en la planta baja, y va a ser difícil como el infierno que podamos salir por la puerta. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? —Él dudó, pero luego asintió. La acción fue rápida y desigual como un poco el pánico que sentía antes se arrastraba interactivo.  
>Me obligué a mantener sus ojos fijos en mí. —Hey. Estoy aquí. Si es necesario, sólo mantén la cabeza hacia abajo y déjame hacer todo lo de hablar. —<br>Tomé su mano cuando se hizo evidente que sus pies no comenzarían a caminar por su cuenta. Sus dedos se cerraron automáticamente alrededor mío. Estaba empezando a temblar, así que me apresuro escaleras abajo antes de que él tenga más tiempo de trabajar a sí mismo en otro ataque de pánico. Lo arrastré fijamente a la puerta de entrada, cogí el abrigo del gancho, y se lo deslice por los brazos.

— ¿Van a salir chicos? — preguntó mi madre, siendo la primera en tomarnos en cuenta.

Las cabezas se volvieron en nuestra dirección y el aire de la habitación se volvió denso y pesado. Sentía las miradas exactamente igual que como lo hizo Eren, pero no detuve en mis esfuerzos para ayudarla a levantarse. Me subí la cremallera del abrigo, y luego cogí el sombrero y la bufanda.

—Sólo vamos a ir a pie por la ciudad para un poco, tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, y tal vez ir a la estación a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales. —  
>La bufanda ahora estaba firmemente en su lugar, y dejé el gorro de Eren en su cabeza. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le susurré —Casi estamos libres. Lo estás haciendo bien. —Me quedé muy sorprendido cuando recibí una pequeña sonrisa de él.<p>

Eren se puso los guantes, mientras cogí mi abrigo. Tan pronto metí mi sombrero en mi cabeza, Farlan finalmente abrió su enorme y estúpida boca.

— ¿Estás sacando a Eren?

Mi mandíbula se aprieta. Sabía que era demasiado esperar poder salir de allí sin que nadie dijera nada. El hecho de que fue Farlan quien sacara el tema, junto con la incredulidad en su voz que hizo que sonara como si Eren no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser mi cita esta noche, me molestó mucho más de lo que esperaba. De repente me sentí increíblemente protector de Eren. En lugar de salir por la puerta, como probablemente debería haber hecho, me di la vuelta y le di a mi hermano una mirada desafiante.

— ¿Es eso un problema?

Los ojos de Farlan se estrecharon en mí.

—Es sólo fuera de lo normal. — Movió su mirada a Eren. —Para los dos.

Como si pudiera hablar actuando fuera de lo normal. Mis manos se cerraron en puños, igualando la tensión en mi mandíbula.

—Tú eres el que le dijo que tenía que empezar a salir con otras personas, ¿y desde cuándo está fuera de lo normal que yo quiero pasar la noche con un chico hermoso?

El rostro de Farlan brillo con pura rabia, pero se quedó mirando. Si trata de discutir esta afirmación de alguna manera, yo lo iba a exponer. Debo haber sido muy obvio porque los todos adultos eligieron ese momento exacto para intervenir.

—Volveré a las doce y media.

— ¡No has cenado todavía!

— ¡Tomen sus teléfonos celulares!

Farfullé mientras trataba de averiguar lo que todo el mundo acababa de decir.

—Vamos a ir a cenar mientras estamos fuera, Carla. Y papá, vamos. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo. A las una.

Mi padre puso los ojos en blanco.

—A las una— estuvo de acuerdo de mala gana. — Pero sólo porque es Eren, y confió en él para mantenerte fuera de problemas.

Normalmente, yo diría algo, pero sólo quiero sacar al pobre Eren de aquí. Le agarré de la mano y me doy vuelta hacia la puerta.

— ¡Gracias, papá!

Casi nos habíamos escapado y luego mi mamá dijo:

—Levi ven aquí y dale a tu madre un beso de despedida antes de irte.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, le sonreí a mi mamá.

—La última vez que lo hice, dijiste que era de mala educación.

La mirada que me dio, me dijo que no estaba de humor, así que obedecí sin más argumentos.

— Gracias— susurró mientras rozaba sus labios en mi mejilla.

Me aparté y Carla estaba allí, esperando su turno para abrazarme. Esto no era una práctica habitual cada vez que me voy de la casa en cualquier momento. Estas son nuestras madres, las gemelas de la preocupación, interiormente brota mi rescate a Eren, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de la mamá de Eren y le di un abrazo de oso exagerado.

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Carla!

Ella se echó a reír cuando le di un beso en la mejilla.

— Siempre eres un encanto, Levi Ackerman. —Sonreí.

— Sí, señora.

— Sólo asegúrate de no tratar de utilizar ese encanto en mi hijo esta noche.

— ¡Sra. Jaeger! — Fingí estar escandalizado. — ¡Yo nunca lo haría!

Excepto que al parecer sí. Casi lo hice arriba, hace menos de cinco minutos. Carla sonrió y bajó la voz para que sólo yo pudiera oír.

— Lo digo en serio, Levi. Ten cuidado con él esta noche. Estoy segura de que es muy vulnerable en este momento.

Hable acerca de un asesino en el estado de ánimo. Traté de sonar sincero cuando le dije:

— Es prácticamente un hermano para mí, Carla. Voy a portarme bien.

Esta tarde esa declaración hubiera sido cierta. Ahora sólo esperaba poder pasar la noche sin romper mi promesa, porque Carla tenía razón. Aprovecharme de Eren ahora me haría un idiota más grande que Farlan.

— Más te vale — dijo Carla, pero no había burla en su tono ahora.

— Lo haré.

Era ahora o nunca. Agarré la mano de Eren de nuevo e hice otra pausa en la puerta. Incluso voy a abrir en este momento, pero Farlan no puede dejarnos ir.

— Eren, ¿de verdad vas a salir con Levi?

Y volví a estar cabreado. Traté de seguir caminando, pero Eren me detuvo.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

¡Bolas! Si decía que sí, él se quedaría con él. Incluso después de lo mucho que lo daño hoy. Y se lo preguntaba, puto egoísta. Él siempre se ha salido con la suya con él, desde que eran niños. Dice que salte, y él feliz le pregunta qué tan alto. No es que él no se preocupe por él. Él sólo tiene la personalidad más dominante de los dos, y al parecer sus sentimientos corren mucho más profundos que los de Eren, por lo que se entrega a todos sus caprichos.

— Eren, por supuesto, quiero que te quedes. Es la víspera de Año Nuevo, y vinimos aquí a pasarlo juntos.

Eren frunció el ceño.

— Pero antes has dicho…

— No quise decir que no quería volver a verte. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. no tienes que salir con él sólo para evitarme.

¡Qué demonios! No sé lo que le hecho para que piense que salir conmigo sería tan horrible. Soy un gran e impresionante hermano.

— Tal vez él quiere.

Farlan me miró y luego pisoteó hacia nosotros.

— ¿Qué dices, Eren? ¿Realmente quieres ir a una cita con Levi? ¿O haces esto por mí?

— Yo… — Los ojos de Eren se lanzan frenéticamente entre Farlan y yo y luego se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Eren — dijo Farlan con una voz que no tenía ningún derecho de usar con él. — Obviamente, herí tus sentimientos antes. Lo siento. Estaba nervioso, y supongo que no explico las cosas bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa esta noche y hablamos?

Alzó la mano para secarse las lágrimas de su rostro, y yo casi lo ayude. Yo realmente quería, pero no tengo ningún derecho sobre él. Esto era lo que no me gustaba de ellos.

— Tal vez es una buena idea. — interrumpió Carla. — Creo que los dos necesitan tratar de resolver esto.

Me encogí. Tener que pasar por todo esto con nuestros malditos padres devorando cada palabra como una novela de mala calidad. Me hubiera gustado estar con Eren en este momento. ¡Quería matar a Farlan por ponerlo en esta posición! El agarre de Eren en mi mano se aflojó, pero no la soltó. Miró a su alrededor y luego estableció esos ojos grandes, honestos, sobre Farlan.

— ¿Me amas? — le preguntó.

Me atraganté con mi saliva.

— Eren, eres mi mejor amigo. Prácticamente eres mi hermano gemelo. Por supuesto que te amo.

Él no tenía ni idea. El maldito estaba completamente desorientado. El rostro de Eren palideció y su mano empezó a temblar en la mía. Le di un suave apretón sólo para hacerle saber que todavía estaba allí, y de repente cerró su mano sobre la mía con una fuerza maldita. Su voz temblaba mientras susurraba.

— Yo también te quiero, Farlan. — Luego, sin dejar de aplastar los huesos de mi mano, me miró. Su desesperación era evidente. — ¿Estás listo? — No perdí el ritmo.

— Demonios, sí.

Lo arrastré fuera de allí sin dejar que mirara atrás.


	5. Capítulo 3: Negación

Ya aquí vienen unas fases con un gran golpe. A medida que se avanza, habrá más golpes y os daréis cuentas que la vida idealizada es peor que un enamoramiento real. Sep, adelanto cositas. No puedo evitarlo.

**S-S-C-F-F-S: **HAHAHAHA la verdad podría responderte a lo de Carla pero por mala suerte, en el libro original -recordemos que es una adaptación sino ya sería rica(?)- no sale la razón Y NO PS YO QUEDÉ CON DUDA. Pero muchas gracias por decirme esas sensuales palabras :'D. Y sí, Livaile le está ganando mucho -ojalá Levi no venga a matarme por osar poner su nombre así *glup*- a Farlan y esto causara enfrentraciones a medida. MÁS de lo que piensas ya. Ah, sí, a Eren lo violarán...igual hago eso al final. Si lo desean, hecho de mis manos y salido del libro.(?)

**Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan: **Alguien quien concuerda conmigo respecto a Farlan siendo dominante. Bitch, please, lo merece.(?) JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA Eren se indignará con este fandom.(?) x'DDD OHHHH no pasa nada, aquí tiene su pedido.-Le da un Eren muy uke para su hermano.- Cuídenlo y que tu hermano se convierta en el macho con pelo en pecho que debe ser.

Creo que amo a estas mujeres por dejar reviews, ya que me llena y alegra.-La regala ahora a Levi y Eren con lacito y todo huyendo del país.-(?) Con esto, que empiece.

**Aclaración: **Si se preguntan, la verdadera autora de esta obra es Kelly Oram. Yo solo les traigo esta cómica historia y a la vez dramática. ¡Aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de vida por leer! Ya si le parecio bueno o malo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y tampoco soy mujer de su creador...una pena, le convencía de meter a todos a la hoguera -wtf-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres: Negación<strong>

**Eren**

Si Levi no estuviera impulsándome hacia adelante con el brazo que tenía alrededor de mis hombros, probablemente habría estado de pie todavía en las escaleras del edificio de condominios. Yo estaba en shock de nuevo. No lo podía creer. Quiero decir que _literalmente_ no podía creerlo. Como si mi cerebro físicamente no aceptaba la información.

—Él tiene que estar equivocado —murmuré mientras Levi me paseaba por la calle—. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No entendía lo que yo estaba preguntando.

—Definitivamente no lo entendía, pero Eren... —Suspiró Levi.

— Él no puede saber si me ama si nunca lo pensó realmente. He sido muy paciente, todos estos años. Tal vez sólo tenía que decir algo. Tal vez si sólo le hubiera besado una vez.

—No sé, Eren. Él es bastante estúpido, pero un hombre no te pide espacio si está enamorado de ti. Incluso si su amor es inconsciente.

Creo que esta conversación estaba poniendo incómodo a Levi, pero no pude evitarlo. Mi cerebro estaba atrapado en un bucle porque avanzar significaba reconocer que Farlan me veía como a un hermano, y eso era simplemente inaceptable.

—Simplemente no ha considerado la posibilidad de una relación entre nosotros —insistí—. Tal vez no ha llegado a ese nivel de madurez todavía. Quiero decir, no es como si alguna vez haya salido con alguien más. Nunca habla de ningún otro chico.

—Tal vez es heterosexual.

— ¡Levi! —Se estaba riendo de su propia broma—. ¡Farlan no es heterosexual! ¡Ni siquiera bromees sobre eso! No es divertido.

—Vamos, es un poco gracioso. También explicaría cómo pudo pasar casi diecisiete años, con un chico como tú, y nunca hacer un movimiento, porque ningún hombre homosexual podría hacer eso.

Mi estómago hizo esa rara voltereta. ¿Levi había sido siempre tan dulce? No lo había pensado entonces, pero él había sido increíble desde el momento en que me metí en su ducha. Me incliné hacia él, hundiéndome contra su costado, y lo siguiente que supe, mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y lo estaba abrazando. Se detuvo y me abrazó de nuevo. Cuando sus brazos me apretaron contra él, toda la tensión dejó mi cuerpo.

—No me di cuenta que eras tan bueno, Levi.

El cálido sonido de la risa de Levi retumbó gratamente contra el costado de mi cara que descansaba en su pecho.

—Las damiselas en apuros siempre han sido mi talón de Aquiles, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Realmente no soy tan bueno.

—Sí, lo eres.

—No, no lo soy. Si yo fuera bueno, no estaría teniendo un momento tan difícil para no agarrarte el culo ahora mismo.

Jadeé y me aparté de él. Me dejó ir, pero tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano sosteniendo la mía me hizo sonrojar aun peor que su comentario pervertido. Como no me atrevía a mirarlo, no me di cuenta cuando dejó de caminar hasta que me detuve de golpe. Se encontraba de pie en frente de un pequeño restaurante con una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Hambriento? La cena corre por mi cuenta esta noche.

El restaurante era oscuro y acogedor, con iluminación suave. Levi me ayudó a salir de mi abrigo, luego extendió la silla para mí antes de tomar su asiento justo enfrente de mí en la mesa pequeña, a la luz de las velas para dos. El momento era tan irreal. Siempre supe que Levi era encantador. Había una razón por la que había salido con la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela, y sin embargo, ellos todavía se mantenían haciendo fila para ser su próxima aventura. Ver a Levi Ackerman en acción y ser el foco de su atención eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. No lo hacía a propósito seducirme o cualquier cosa, pero incluso en su posición "amistosa", estaba volviéndome un poco loco. El camarero trajo vasos de agua con hielo, y empecé a tomar tragos del mío porque Levi me estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

—Es posible que desees reducir la velocidad allí, bateador, antes de que consigas un... —Me estremecí y Levi rió—... dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Levi me miró, sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra, que lo hacía lucir como si acabara de bajar del set de una película de Hollywood. Aparte de su cuerpo increíble, medio y complexión amplia, Levi Ackerman tenía todo el paquete cuando se trataba de miradas. Él era el niño mimado de Spanish Fork High: el pelo del color del negro, con los ojos tan grisáceo que parecían irreales, y la piel blanquecina que no tenía una sola mancha, pecas o cicatrices. Sus dientes eran perfectos, y pasaba tanto tiempo sonriendo que la expresión era una obra de arte. Incluso tenía éste adorable hoyuelo que sólo se mostraba cuando estaba realmente, realmente feliz por algo. Ese hoyuelo estaba presente ahora. Rompí el silencio con una risa nerviosa.

—Esto es incómodo, ¿verdad?

Levi apretó los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos porque estaba tratando tan duro de no reírse de mí.

— ¿Incómodo? ¿Qué es incómodo?

¡Sabía condenadamente bien de lo que estaba hablando! Levi siempre me torturaba así. Una vez le pregunté por qué lo hacía, y su respuesta había sido porque era divertido hacer que me sonroje. Bueno, misión cumplida, Sr. Ackerman. Estaba rojo como un tomate. Una vez más. Seguía esperando una respuesta.

—Ya sabes... —Me retorcí en mi silla—. Esto. Nosotros. Estar aquí así.

Levi suprimió otra carcajada.

— ¿Estar aquí cómo?

—No lo sé. Este restaurante es tan... atmosférico y me ayudaste con mi abrigo y sacaste mi silla. —Ahora estaba tan rojo que mi cara se iba a manchar de manera permanente—. Se siente, no sé, algo así como... como una...

— ¿Como una cita? — preguntó Levi. No se reía más. Me miró a los ojos con una intensidad sorprendente. No pude encontrar mi voz, así que sólo asentí. Me dio otra sonrisa de infarto. —Eso es porque es una cita, Eren.— Sentí a mis ojos agrandarse hasta tres veces su tamaño normal, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía conseguir que pararan.

— ¿Qué? —Di un grito ahogado—. ¡No, no lo es!

—Sí, lo es. — Su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión, pero eso no me detuvo.

— ¡No podemos estar en una cita!

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres... eres... ¡eres tú y yo soy yo! ¡Crecimos juntos! ¡Somos prácticamente familia!

Levi frunció el ceño, realmente, no su habitual cara triste para conseguir su propósito.

—Creciste con Farlan también. —Todo el aire abandonó mis pulmones.

—Eso es diferente.

— ¿Cómo?

—Porque no me trata como a un hermano.— Levi parecía que estaba a punto de discutir eso, pero yo realmente no quería hablar de Farlan, así que rápidamente dije.— _Tú_, por otro lado, actúas como un molesto y grosero hermano mayor.

— ¿Grosero? —Pensé que estaría ofendido, pero se echó a reír—. ¿Crees que soy _grosero_?

—Sí, lo creo. Eres tan cachondo que es poco saludable. Eructas en mi cara cada vez que comes cebolla, y no te molestas en salir de la habitación antes de tirarte un pedo. Esta tarde goteaste tu sudor en mí. ¡A propósito!

—Está bien, está bien. Me has pillado. Tengo que admitir que nuestra relación siempre ha tenido un ambiente de hermanos. Pero la verdad es que hoy me provocaste una gran erección y…

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Levi, cállate! —Grité en voz baja, enterrando la cara entre las manos—. ¡Por favor nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a decir algo así!

—Tienes que afrontar los hechos, Eren. Si fueras realmente mi hermano y hubiéramos terminado en la ducha juntos, habría vomitado y contratado a un terapeuta. No me hubiese quedado mirando tu pecho y preguntándome si me pegarías si te quitara la camisa.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Mis manos comenzaban a sudar porque mi cara estaba tan caliente, pero ¿cómo iba a sacarlas? Para ello tendría que mirar a Levi, y no había manera de que fuera capaz de hacer eso otra vez.

—Eren, mírame.

— ¡No! Tenías razón. ¡No eres agradable! ¡Eres cruel! — Levi se estiró sobre la mesa y quitó las manos de mi cara enrojecida.

—No estoy siendo cruel —dijo. Finalmente obligué a mis ojos a abrirse. Apoyó su cuerpo bajo sobre la mesa pequeña para que pudiera mirar directamente a mis ojos. Sólo había un pie de espacio entre nosotros.— Esta es sin duda una cita de verdad —prometió con tanta pasión que me hizo temblar—. Te invité a salir. Estoy pagando por tu cena. Bailaremos allí más tarde, y te besaré cuando el reloj marque las doce esta noche. — Dejé escapar un pequeño chillido de miedo y Levi aumentó su intensidad. — Va a suceder, Eren, y te va a gustar.

El enfoque de Levi fue interrumpido por un pequeño suspiro. ¡Gracias a Dios! Porque yo había dejado de respirar de nuevo. Ambos levantamos la mirada para ver a la camarera de pie junto a nosotros, mirando distraídamente a Levi.

— ¡Guau! —Si ella no estuviera sosteniendo nuestros platos en sus manos, probablemente se abanicaría a sí misma porque parecía como si estuviera a punto de derretirse—. Y yo pensaba que mi novio era bueno. —Me sonrió mientras dejaba la comida delante de mí—. Chico, tienes las manos ocupadas con éste, ¿no?

Desafortunadamente, el silencio deja mis pensamientos vagar de regreso a la razón que estaba saliendo con Levi en primer lugar. Bajé mi tenedor, incapaz de comer otro bocado. Levi bajó el suyo también.

—Eren, le prometí a tu mamá que comerías.

Podía sentir lágrimas en mis ojos cuando levanté la mirada hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué eres el único aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué no estoy con él?

La sonrisa de Levi era triste y llena de simpatía.

—No sé, Eren, pero tal vez es lo mejor. Ustedes tienen casi diecisiete. Si no ha sucedido hasta ahora, tal vez no tenía que suceder.

—No puedo aceptar eso.

—La negación no es buena para ti.

—No es negación.

—Ahora estás negando tu negación.

—Pero mírate —dije—. Siempre pensaste que era como un hermano también. Si puedes cambiar de opinión, entonces él también puede. Él solo necesita un llamado de atención.

—Oye, ahora, simplemente no puedes ir saltando en la ducha con cada chico, sabes. Eso es completamente nuestra cosa.

—Oh mi dios, Levi, ¡no tenemos una cosa! —La tortura nunca terminaría—. No estaba hablando de saltar en la ducha con él —murmuré—. Pero tal vez si le digo como me siento, si le pido que me bese, simplemente para darle una oportunidad.

—¿Y si él no va a por eso?

—Lo hará. Levi, lo conozco. Lo sé aquí. —Le di un golpecito a mi corazón—. Farlan y yo pertenecemos juntos. Ya verás. Sólo necesita saber cómo me siento. Quizás cree que pienso en él como un hermano y nada más, ¿sabes? Qué si ha estado enamorado de mi por años, pero piensa que no me gusta de esa forma.  
>—Levi frunció el ceño y regresó a su cena. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo, pero sentí mi entusiasmo crecer. —¡Eso tiene que ser! ¡Tiene mucho más sentido! ¿Que si él dijo que necesitaba espacio porque lo lastima estar conmigo pero no <em>conmigo<em>? ¿Qué si estoy hiriéndolo? Viste cuan enojado llegó anoche cuando dijiste que estabas llevándome a salir. Estaba celoso. —Ahora mi entusiasmo había sido remplazado con terror. No quería herir a Farlan jamás. Pero ¿qué más podía haber sido todo esto? Nada más tenía ningún sentido. —¡Me pidió hablar, y lo abandoné! ¡Me siento terrible!

Levi rodó sus ojos.

—No lo estés. Él fue un idiota. Merecía lo que hiciste. Incluso peor.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Gracias por ser tan agradable conmigo esta noche y tratar de ayudarme. Lamento plantarte, pero necesito ir a casa y hablar a Farlan.

Levi se sentó allí como si él estuviera dándole a la situación entera algún pensamiento serio. Eventualmente vi la aceptación recorrer su rostro y bajó su tenedor.

—Supongo que necesitas hablar con él, verdad. Pero si haces esto, no puedes abrazar nada pasado. Has conseguido hablarle sin rodeos. Dile todo. Solo asegúrate de usar palabras pequeñas así puede entender.

—Lo haré. —Sonreí por primera vez en toda la noche y salté para darle a Levi un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por entender. ¡Eres el mejor hermano mayor que jamás he tenido!

Levi dejó salir una risita y negó con su cabeza.

—No soy tu hermano, Eren.

—Nunca sabes —bromeé—. Podrías serlo algún día.

Él sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

Irrumpí a través de la puerta del condominio en menos de cinco minutos después. Los adultos tenían abierto el vino y estaban riendo un poco fuerte, pero eso se detuvo en el instante que me vieron. Por una vez la atención no me paralizó. Sin aliento desde mi carrera y emocionada por descubrir cosas con Farlan, me apresuré y arrojé mi abrigo, gorro, y bufanda descuidadamente en el perchero de la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Farlan?

—Arriba en el dormitorio de los chicos —contestó Riko, cautelosamente—. ¿Dónde está Levi?

—¿Si tuviera que suponer? En su camino al apartamento 7B.

La frente de mi mamá se arrugó, y bajó su vaso de vino.

—¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea?

—¡Oh, no! —Dándome cuenta de que estaban completamente preocupadas sobre eso, les di mi sonrisa más tranquilizadora—. ¡Levi es el mejor! ¿Quién sabía que podría ser tan sensible? —Recordé el comentario sobre esperar sacar mi camiseta y me dio vergüenza—. Bueno, un poco sensible. — Ninguno de los padres parecía saber lo que dije. —Levi y yo pasamos un tiempo agradable —les aseguré—. De verdad necesito hablar con Farlan ahora.

Subí las escaleras sin esperar por alguna respuesta. Tomé una profunda respiración, y luego golpeé la puerta de la habitación de Farlan. Gracias a esta ducha desastrosa de la mañana, estaba muy seguro que nunca olvidaría golpear otra vez una puerta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo entrar?

Una fracción de segundo después la puerta se abrió de golpe. Farlan estaba verdaderamente enfurecido.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Él hizo algún movimiento en ti? ¡Lo mataré!

Farlan lucía tan gracioso cuando estaba enojado. Su adorable rostro no estaba destinado a contener emociones negativas. Farlan lucía un poco como su hermano, e incluso no. Farlan era un poco más alto, pero tenía el cabello de color rubio cenizo, la misma piel pálida. Tenía ojos dorados y no grises, pero él y Levi compartían la misma sonrisa perfecta. Sin embargo, la diferencia, es donde la sonrisa de Levi es como una obvia asesina-personas, esa misma sonrisa hizo a Farlan lucir como el adorable payaso de la clase. La furia no funcionó bien para él.

—Estoy bien, Farlan. —Reí—. Levi no hizo ningún movimiento en mí. —Bueno, técnicamente no. Creí eso. No lo había hecho aún, de cualquier forma.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

—No pasa nada. Solo me sentí mal por alejarme de ti. Me pediste que me quede y hablar, y tenías razón. De verdad necesitamos hablar.

Farlan se hundió en alivio y me empujó en un abrazo.

—Realmente lo lamento, Eren. Arruiné por completo esto temprano. No quería lastimar tus sentimientos.

Lo apreté de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien eso que casi lloré. Por un momento pensé que nunca sentiría esto otra vez.

—Está bien. Lo que sucedió fue tanto mi culpa como la tuya. Deberíamos haber hablado sobre esto hace años.

Farlan estaba sorprendido por mi comentario. Tiré de él a la cama conmigo, y me senté hombro contra hombro. Él agarró mi mano y descansó su cabeza en la mía.

—Jamás quiero perderte, Eren. No creo que pueda manejar eso.

Mi corazón, que estaba herido tan mal sólo minutos atrás, de repente, se disparó.

—Yo tampoco. —Tomé una respiración. Sin tiempo como el presente—. Te amo demasiado, Farlan.

—Lo sé, Eren. Yo también.

—No, creo que no lo sabes. Estoy diciendo que estoy _enamorado_ de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Farlan. Lo he estado por años y años. Debería haber dicho algo, pero siempre imaginé que lo entenderías cuando estuvieras listo.

Dejó salir una gran respiración. No podía creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo mi secreto más profundo, mi mayor frustración, estaba finalmente fuera allí. Farlan finalmente entendía.

—Oh no, Eren —dijo Farlan, tranquilamente—. No. No. No digas eso.

—¡Espera! Me escuchaste. —Contuve inmediatamente mis nervios. La devastación en su voz había sacudido mi confianza—. Entiendo lo que estabas tratando de decir temprano. Entiendo completamente que necesitas algo de espacio y que necesitas hacer algunas cosas por tu propia cuenta. Quieres ir a unirte al grupo de debate, bien. Eso es genial. Te apoyaré. Puedes seguir siendo tú, y puedo seguir siendo yo, pero podemos hacer eso y todavía ser _nosotros_. Sé que necesitas un cambio, pero lo que estoy diciendo es que quiero cosas para cambiar en la dirección romántica. _Siempre_ he querido eso.

—Eren… —La voz de Farlan se quebró, y su mano comenzó a temblar.

—Sé que debe sonar como una locura para ti, pero estoy seguro que puede funcionar. Nunca he estado tan seguro sobre algo en mi vida. Eres para mí. Te amo, y quiero que también me ames.

Sólo entonces una lágrima salpicó abajo en la palma de mi mano que Farlan estaba agarrando en su regazo. Levanté la mirada y encontré sus ojos, sorprendido de ver la línea de humedad correr por su cara. Nunca había visto llorar a Farlan antes. No entendía. Él estaba tan triste. Estaba como si de alguna forma _hubiera_ roto _su_ corazón.

—Eren, lo siento. —Su voz tenía algo de impotencia—. Yo… yo no sabía. Nunca dijiste… nunca actuaste como… asumí que era lo mismo para nosotros. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero eso es todo. No pienso en ti de esa forma.

La humedad también estaba reuniéndose en mis ojos. Parpadeé y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

—¿Cómo sabes si nunca le has dado una oportunidad? —Apreté su mano y reuní cada gramo del coraje que tenía en mí—. ¿Me besarás, Farlan? ¿Por favor? ¿Sólo una vez? Tal vez eso es todo lo que necesitas. Tal vez si nos besamos, sentirás lo que siento.

Farlan cerró sus ojos. Cuando sacudió su cabeza, parecía como si la acción le causaba dolor.

—Lo siento, Eren, pero no puedo. Tengo un novio ahora.

—Tú…

¿Quién sabía que tu corazón podía romperse dos veces? Esta vez era peor, incluso no podía sentirlo. No sentí nada. De hecho dejé de llorar. Era como si su confesión solo… me rompió.

—Boris Feulner —susurró Farlan—. Fuimos compañeros todo el semestre en oratoria pública y… solo sucedió el último día de escuela.

Farlan tenía un novio. Me había dejado estancado sin un compañero para el proyecto de ciencia, plantándome como presidente del club de ciencia, me dije que él necesitaba espacio, fiándome en mí por nuestro cumpleaños el próximo mes, dijo que me amaba como a una hermana gemela, y yo había estado tan en negación que de hecho pensé que todavía tenía una oportunidad con él.

**Fui tan estúpido.**

Lo creía ahora. La segunda etapa del duelo estaba completa. La etapa tres también. Había hecho suficiente negociación. Le pedí que me ame, le rogué que me bese, que sólo me dé una oportunidad. No funcionó, y ahora había terminado con esto. No lo haría otra vez. Farlan Ackerman nunca iba a amarme, y no había nada que pueda hacer por eso.

—Está bien. —Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie.

—¡Eren! —Intentó seguir agarrando mi mano, pero me las arreglé para deslizarme fuera de su agarre—. ¡Eren, espera! Lo siento. Por favor no estés enojado.

Me detuve en el pasillo y me volví hacia él. Estaba todavía sentado en su cama, mirando cada parte tan disgustado como me sentí.

—No estoy enojado —prometí, y en el momento, era verdad.

Alguien quien está completamente **muerto por dentro** no puede _estar enojado_. Realmente no pueden sentir nada.


	6. Capítulo 4: La integración social

¿Merezco morir por tardar más de lo que he hecho estos días? Ayayayay, no me maten pero aquí está. Ya empezamos a avanzar un poco más con el experimento pero aún quedan pasos y momentos de alta tensión dentro de tres capítulos. ¡Así que es esperar tan solo! Les dejo leer con tranquilidad ya. Y discúlpenme a quienes odian el OoC pero aquí es necesario. ¡No me odien por eso! Sin más que decir, disfruten.

**S-S-C-F-F-S: **Pues sí, Eren va a tener que aguantar mucho pero no te preocupes, que nuestro querido Levi estará en TODO momento y cuando digo TODO momento lo es.(?) O quizás no...chan chan. Hahahaha pronto se darán amor, prontito. ¡Gracias siempre por tu review! A ti te doy los dulces que quieras :')

**Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan: **Tenía que dejarlo porque viene ya lo interesante y más significativo, tendremos a un Levi yendo detrás de un Eren con un corazón roto hohoho.-Mira al Riren/Ereri discutiendo y come palomitas, asintiendo.- Son titán y enano...¿Qué podemos esperar? -Los dos personajes la miran mal y huye.- ¡Ah no! Y por cierto, encantada entonces dos hermanos que me dejan un review lindo ;_; se lo agradezco que ambos lean y estén.

**Aclaración: **Si se preguntan, la verdadera autora de esta obra es Kelly Oram. Yo solo les traigo esta cómica historia y a la vez dramática. ¡Aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de vida por leer! Ya si le parecio bueno o malo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro: La integración social<strong>

**Levi**

He descubierto algo totalmente más lamentable que en las revistas. Estar atrapado en un bloque de apartamentos durante dos días con un hermano idiota al cual tu quieres golpear en la cara, mientras que él está actuando todo emo (¡Como si él tuviera algún derecho para estar deprimido, estúpido imbécil!), y mientras, Eren está teniendo un completo colapso mental. En serio. Él. Se. Está. Viniendo. Abajo. El niño se convirtió en un zombi completo, con las habilidades del habla limitadas y vidriosos ojos.

_¿Quién habría pensado que en verdad me alegraría de empezar la escuela otra vez?_

Yo estaba un poco ansioso por ver a Eren. Yo no había visto ni sabido nada de él desde que salimos del apartamento. Él no contestaba su móvil, y no podía llamar a Carla y preguntar. Ella y mi madre habían tenido una de las mejores peleas de madres porque sus hijos habían roto el corazón del otro y, por supuesto, en ambos casos, era el hijo de la otra mujer el que tenía la culpa del "malentendido". En cierto modo me sentía culpable por lo sucedido. No debería haber enviado a Eren a que volveriera con Farlan esa noche. Conocía a mi hermano. Sabía que Eren iba a ser derribado, pero él tenía que verlo, o se hubiera negado a verlo de todos modos. Me imaginé que su rechazo oficial no era sólo inevitable sino necesario, así que lo dejé ir. No sabía la bomba que iba a caer sobre él, ya que Farlan tenía un novio secreto. Eren lo habría averiguado muy pronto de todos modos, y mejor que tuviera unos días para hacer frente a eso en privado, en vez de ser sorprendido en la escuela. Pero aún así, no pude evitar sentirme como si yo no lo hubiera protegido lo suficiente.

Me senté en la cafetería, haciendo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa del almuerzo como un adicto al crack que sufría abstinencia mientras miraba la puerta, esperando por Eren. Nunca habíamos hablado en la escuela antes. No teníamos ninguna clase juntos, y estábamos en diferentes círculos sociales, por lo que casi nunca lo veía, pero sabía que teníamos el mismo almuerzo. También sabía que estaba sentada con mi hermano todos los días. Sólo que ahora él y su nuevo dueño de su correa habían hecho pública su relación, yo no sabía lo que eso significaba para Eren. Yo sentía miedo por él, lo que era una nueva especie de sentimiento para mí, porque nunca le prestaba mucha atención a nadie. Eren estaba tan destruido después de fin de año que yo no pude evitarlo. Ya sea que había dado un paso adelante con mi papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector, o que había desarrollado un flechazo imposible y estaba enojado de que alguien se atreviera a dañar a mi hombre. No tenía idea de lo que era. Resulta que yo tenía todo tan enredado en nuestra relación retorcida como Eren y Farlan. Muchas gracias, madres. Las clases de yoga prenatal deberían ser ilegales.

—¡No!

Mi peor temor estaba a punto de suceder. Eren había sido arrastrado a la cafetería por alguna compañera nerd. Eren estaba más blanco que una sábana y movía la cabeza en señal de protesta, pero su amiga tenía un aspecto sombrío de determinación en su rostro y arrastro a Eren hacia su mesa del almuerzo. Me alegré de ver que al menos una persona de la pequeña pandilla nerd de Farlan y Eren se había puesto de su lado, pero una chica no iba a ser suficiente. El nueva novio de Farlan era una verdadera pieza de trabajo. Había ido a la casa el día anterior e intentó encajar en la familia de forma arrolladora. Él era alto, franco y decidido. Él sabía lo que quería y hablaba en serio. Lamentablemente, lo que Boris Feulner quería era que Eren estuviera fuera de la vida de Farlan completamente. Yo escuché que él le decía que mantener una amistad con Eren era totalmente inadecuado. Él había intentado decirle que no quería dejar de ser amigo de Eren, pero la conversación todavía aún así terminó con él prometiendo que "haría algo al respecto."

—¡No, no, no, no, no!

Sólo había dos asientos libres en la mesa de Eren y uno era justo al lado de Farlan. Esto no iba a ser bonito.

—¡Hey Levi! ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?

—Sí, Ack, ¿qué pasa?

-Él va a ser comido vivo —murmuré, y luego, de repente, me puse en pie, haciendo caso omiso de mis amigos y cruzando hacia el lado impopular de la cafetería.

Llegué justo a tiempo para ver como la amiga de Eren se sentaba por accidente en el lugar de siempre de Farlan, a continuación, tomó el asiento junto a él y le dijo a toda la mesa.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo fue el puente para todo el mundo? ¡Obtuve el nuevo SkyProdigy Celestron 70 por Navidad! Voy a tener una fiesta de observación de estrellas este fin de semana. Estáis todos invitados. -Se inclinó alrededor de Eren para mirar a Farlan. -A excepción de ti.

Tuve que dar a la chica mi total aprobacion, a pesar de qué no tenía ni idea de lo que era un SkyProdigy Celestron 70. Algunas personas dieron respuestas nerviosas, pero Boris se aclaró la garganta. Era el sonido más suave, y sin embargo, silenció a toda la mesa. Los hombros de Farlan se encorvaron en respuesta a la misma.

—Hola, umm, ¿cachorro? —preguntó Farlan. Boris le dio un codazo, y él corrigió el uso de su apodo hacia Eren.— ¿Quiero decir, Eren? Um, ¿crees que pudieras?… Umm… Quiero decir, ¿te importaría? ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! —Lo agarre de la oreja y lo tiré hacia atrás difícilmente.

—Pronuncias una palabra más de esa frase, hermanito y voy a patearte el culo en el próximo martes. —Tenía la atención de todos, y no me refiero sólo a los idiotas en la mesa de Eren.

No sé si alguna vez había parecía más amenazador, pero no creo que nunca hubiera estado más lleno de rabia. El pequeño gusano iba a preguntarle a Eren si podía dejar su propia mesa del almuerzo y no sentarse junto a él nunca más, delante de todos sus amigos. Farlan sabiamente no había dicho una palabra más, y todos sus amigos estaban mirándome completamente aterrorizados, a excepción de Boris. Él dio una especie de parpadeó con incredulidad. Estoy bastante seguro de que había asumido que toda mi familia lo quería simplemente porque era lo que él esperaba de nosotros.

—Eren, levántate.

—¿Eh?

Tuve que trabajar para controlar la ira en mi voz.

—Levántate. —repetí.—No te vas a sentar aquí nunca más.

Eren se sacudió de su estado de shock y luego se puso de pie obedientemente.

—Farlan, ten un poco de pelotas, bastardo controlado.—Solté su oreja con un pequeño empujón, dejándolo de nuevo en su asiento. Entonces miré al chico que había a su lado. —Boris.— Él palideció cuando dije su nombre.— Eren es cien veces la persona que tú nunca serás. Si le dices una sola cosa poco amable a él o sobre él a alguien alguna vez, serás crucificado socialmente. ¿Me entiendes? Voy a hacer que mi misión personal en la vida sea arruinarte.

Me miró con incredulidad, pero parecía asustado. Debería estarlo. No estaba bromeando, y parecía ser el tipo de persona que se preocupaba mucho de su reputación. A continuación, señale con el dedo a la pequeña amiga gordita de Eren que lo había arrastrado a su mesa.

—Y tú. . . —La chica se sobresaltó y me miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Me sentí mal porque yo no había querido asustarla. –Pareces genial. Gracias por cuidar de mi chico. Sigue con el buen trabajo.

Con eso, agarre la mano de Eren y lo arrastré hacia mi mesa en el otro lado de la cafetería.

—Levi. — Eren dijo en un susurro sorprendido.—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Te mereces algo mejor que eso, Eren. Comeras el almuerzo conmigo de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?

—Um. . . -Él todavía estaba tratando de asimilar todo.—Eso es muy amable de tu parte y todo, Levi, pero yo no lo sé. Quiero decir que yo no encajo exactamente con tus amigos. Soy. . . Soy. . .

-¿_Qué_ es lo que eres?— Su inseguridad era frustrante. Él valía más de lo que pensaba de sí mismo. Tenía que entender eso. Tragó saliva.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no soy popular.—Me detuve solo porque estaba aterrorizado y a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico.

—Eren, estarás bien. Mis amigos estarán bien. Ya verás.

—No lo sé. Creo que he visto esta película y no resulta tan bien para mí.—Le sonreí, a pesar de que él no había querido que fuera divertido.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar? Estoy seguro de que has visto programas sobre la naturaleza de los machos alfa o líderes de la manada o lo que sea, la cosa del conjunto de rebaño de ovejas, ¿verdad? –Utilice mi sonrisa de confianza extra porque sé que le molesta cuando actúo todo engreído.—Eren, Levi Ackerman está en la parte superior de la cadena francesa de alta cocina. Soy el rey de la selva. A mis amigos les gustarás porque me gustas.

No parecía del todo convencido, pero él no iba a hiperventilar más, tampoco.

—Tú eres todo acerca de los experimentos y esas cosas. —Le dije.—Así que vamos a hacer un experimento. Ven almorzar conmigo, al menos por hoy, y te presento a mis amigos. Pondremos el _Animal Planet_ a prueba, y si no puedo tener a todos mis amigos completamente encandilados por ti para el final de la comida, entonces voy a retroceder y puedo llevarte con tu única amiga e ir a esconderte en el laboratorio de ciencias cada almuerzo durante el resto del año. —Caray, eso sonaba horrible. Realmente esperaba que él no lo hiciera.—Vamos, ¿qué dices?

Me miró, y en su actual aturdimiento post-trauma, dijo lo último que yo esperaba.

—Me sorprende que conozcas la palabra encandilar.

Me eché a reír y envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sí, cuatro sílabas es más o menos mi límite.

Eren no protestó más mientras yo la llevaba hasta mis amigos, pero comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando llegamos a la mesa. Supongo que no podía culparlo, teniendo en cuenta que mis amigos estaban sentados allí boquiabiertos ante mí como si hubiera perdido la cabeza y les estuviera presentando un trozo de basura que tenía en mi zapato, mientras estaba otra vez en la tierra de nadie.

—Chicos, este es Eren —dije con tono familiar—. Todos empújense y hagan algo de espacio para él —me detuve y le di una sonrisa a Eren, esperando romper algo de tensión.—¿A menos que quieras sentarte en mi regazo?

Estoy seguro que muy en el fondo en algún lugar sabía que sólo estaba burlándome de él, pero me vio con ojos tan grandes como pelotas de béisbol y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. Sabía que esto podría ser un problema. La ansiedad de Eren era legítima. Fue diagnosticado con desorden de ansiedad social unos años atrás. Incluso tomó medicamentos para ello. Las medicinas le permitieron ir a la escuela —habían hablado sobre educarlo en casa cuando llegó a la escuela media y comenzó a tener demasiados problemas— pero incluso la medicina no pudo arreglar todo. Eren no manejaba bien los cambios, y conocer a extraños era casi imposible. Que mis amigos fueran todos de último año y los niños más populares en la escuela tenía que estar haciéndolo más atemorizante para él también. Entonces estaba el hecho de que ambos éramos el enfoque principal de todos en la cafetería justo ahora porque yo había provocado una escena. Me pateé a mi mismo por eso, pero era muy tarde ahora. No podía deshacerlo, así que en su lugar traté de ayudarlo a regresar del modo asustado. Perecía hacerlo mejor cuando todo lo que él podía ver eran mis ojos, así que agarré sus mejillas y jalé su rostro cerca del mío.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre de todo la cosa de la respiración? Tienes que hacerlo, mocoso. —Lo motivé al tomar una profunda respiración, y finalmente copió la acción. Después de unas más le sonreí. —¿Estás bien ahora? —Era lo mismo que le pregunté en la ducha, y creo que ambos estábamos recordando eso, porque sus mejillas se pusieron rosas mientras asentía.

Lo senté en la mesa junto a mí y lo empujé con seguridad contra mi costado. Él tembló un poco mientras se aferraba a mí, pero no perdió la compostura. Estaba orgulloso de él por recuperar el control de sí mismo. Por un segundo ahí no pensé que fuera a conseguirlo. Iba a tener que ser muy cuidadoso respecto a esta transición, pero no había manera de que la pudiera dejar para lidiar con Farlan y Boris por sí mismo. Eso conseguiría sacarlo de la escuela en cuestión de días.

—Bien hecho, Eren. —susurré mientras le plantaba un beso en un lado de su cabeza—. La parte más difícil ha terminado ahora.

Sostuve una bolita de papata enfrente de su cara hasta que él me puso los ojos en blanco y se la comió. No es que yo fuera fan de alimentar a la gente o algo. Solo estaba entreteniéndolo mientras descubría la mejor forma de proceder con mis amigos.

—¿Realmente has estado pasándola con tantos chicos en esta escuela que les estás robando a los geeks ahora? —se burló mi mejor amigo, Erwin Smith.

—Nah, Eren es genial. Hemos estado así. —Crucé los dedos.— Desde antes de que naciera. De verdad. Yo solía leerle libros de dibujo mientras él estaba todavía en el estómago de su mamá.

Un par de chicas nos dieron un pequeño puchero de "Awww", sabía que estaríamos bien. Los chicos serían un poco más complicados, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

—¿No acabo de tomarle una foto para _el club de ciencias_ antes de las vacaciones?

Me encogí por dentro. Esa era la cosa que mis amigos no podrían ser capaces de tragarse sobre Eren. Había estado esperando que no se dieran cuenta de eso hasta que lo conocieran mejor. Había olvidado que Mike era el fotógrafo para el personal del anuario. Coloqué una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro y dije:

—Bueno, sí, pero vamos a olvidar esa ofensa de nerd porque Eren luce realmente caliente en la ducha.

Eren se atragantó con la comida en su boca y comenzó a toser. Esperaba sólo que no se le hubiera detenido su corazón permanentemente, pero necesitaba que los chicos lo vieran con potencial para citas y el presidente del club de ciencias era principalmente lo opuesto de eso.

—¡Venga ya, amigo! ¿Ustedes chicos se _ducharon_ juntos?

—Eso fue lo sobresaliente de mis vacaciones de invierno.

—¡Levi! —Eren finalmente chilló— ¡Cállate! ¡Nosotros no nos duchamos juntos!

—Casi definitivamente lo hicimos. ¿No estábamos en la ducha al mismo tiempo?

—¡Eso no es lo mismo!

—¿No hubo desnudismo involucrado? —Él colocó sus manos con un golpe sobre su rostro ardiendo, completamente avergonzado. —Está bien, entonces en realidad no nos _duchamos_ juntos. Mi pequeño hermano patán, quien ha sido su mejor amigo por cerca de diecisiete años, lo dejó tirado en la melancolía por Boris el Psicópata Feulner. Nuestras mamás iban a enloquecer, así que Eren saltó en la ducha para ocultarse de ellas. Lo que pasó fue que yo sólo estaba ahí en ese momento. Eren estaba completamente vestido, tristemente, y tuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, así que perdió la oportunidad de ver todos mis atributos. Juro que su honor y virtud están todavía completamente intactos. Para mi consternación. —Conseguí unas risitas unos de mis amigos, y un gemido de Eren, quien todavía no iba a sacar su rostro de entre sus manos.— Me cubrí por él, tuvimos un momento, lucía asombroso en una camisa mojada, fue súper caliente, y sí, mocoso, fue lo más sobresaliente de mis vacaciones de invierno. Hasta después, esa noche cuando me dejaste llevarte en una cita, y entonces eso _fue_ lo más sobresaliente de mis vacaciones de invierno.

—Aw, ¿ustedes chicos estás saliendo ahora? ¡Eso es tan lindo! —Le sonreí realmente grande a mi amiga Petra. Ella era la abeja reina de la chicas en esta escuela, y la única que de verdad necesitaba que le gustara Eren. Si la pudiera ganársela, Eren estaría listo. Ella nos estaba observando a Eren y a mí con ojos soñadores, una muy buena señal.

—No exclusivamente. —Dije.— Eren es todavía libre de jugar en el campo si quiere, pero estamos definitivamente tanteando la posibilidad.

Yo lo estaba, de cualquier forma. No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él desde Año nuevo. Necesitábamos salir otra vez y terminar la cita que habíamos empezado. El chico me debía un beso.

—Oh, Dios mío, Levi, ¡_no_ estamos saliendo!

Él todavía me consideraba su asqueroso hermano mayor. Al menos estaba mostrando su cara otra vez. Si me preguntas, su integración social estaba yendo bastante bien.

—Pensé que habíamos pasado la negación. —Lo provoqué.— ¿No deberías estar en la aceptación ahora? ¿No es lo que viene después de la negación? —Todos me fruncieron el ceño. — Tú sabes, ¿cuándo alguien muere? —Expliqué.— Están esas etapas…

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Erwin hizo crujir sus dedos varias veces mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de explicarse.— Comienzas con la negación, y entonces te pones toda deprimido y finalmente aprendes a aceptar la verdad.—Levanté la mirada a Eren y sonreí.

—Bueno estuviste deprimido todo el fin de semana, así que deberíamos estar bien ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Aceptación? ¿Quieres salir este viernes? ¿Tal vez no abandonarme a la mitad del camino de la cafetería esta vez? —Le lancé una sonrisa a Eren con la que sé que él no puede permanecer enojado. Como era de esperar, frunció los labios como si estuviera tratando de no reír.

—Estaba deprimido sobre Farlan, no de ti, y no estoy en ninguna parte cerca de alcanzar ningún tipo de aceptación sobre eso.

—Oh, es porque tienes que enojarte primero. —Dijo Petra.— Esa es una de esas etapas también.—Echó un vistazo a través de la cafetería y frunció el ceño en dirección a mi hermano.—No debería ser difícil de hacer. No puedo creer que él te haya abandoado por ese chico, Boris. Tuve trigonometría con él el año pasado. Él es_ tan_ detestable. ¿Sabes qué? Te ayudaré a enojarte, entonces puedes seguir adelante hacia aceptación y salir con Levi porque tú eres tan alto y él tan bajo. Sería completamente adorable.—Eren se sonrojó e incluso tuve que pelear de nuevo con un pequeño apretón en mi pecho.

—¡Tan cierto! —La mejor amiga de Petra concordó—. Sobre tu lindura y sobre Boris. Él es lo peor. Pero no necesitas enojarte, necesitas conseguir igualarlo. ¿Es una de esas etapas?

—No lo creo. —susurró Eren con timidez. ¡Él estaba en realidad hablando con ellas ahora! Muy, muy buena señal.

—Bueno debería serlo, porque la llave para curar un corazón roto no es enfurecerse. Es la venganza. —Repentinamente estiró el brazo a través  
>de la mesa y agarró una de las manos de Eren.— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy después de la escuela? Petra y yo somos asombrosas con el cambio de imagen. Podemos sacudirte un poco y hacerte tan deseable que Farlan se pateará a sí mismo hasta morir por botarte.<p>

—Oh, ¡sería tan fácil! —Concordó Petra.—Ya eres totalmente adorable, y, ¿tener citas con Levi? Guau. ¡Eso va a llevar a Farlan a la locura!

—Ooh —chilló Isabel—. ¡La mejor parte sobre todo esto es que Farlan va a enloquecer sobre Eren y volverá a Boris absolutamente demente con celos!

Tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero por dentro me estaba poniendo realmente excitado. Esto era exactamente lo que estaba esperado que sucediera. Petra y Isabel serían las personas perfectas para tomar a Eren bajo sus alas. Ellas podrían mostrarle todas las cosas sobre chicos con las que yo no podía ayudarlo.

—Um.—Eren se encogió un poco más cerca de mí, pero le di un codazo, forzándolo a reacomodarse en el asiento por él mismo. —Eso es tan lindo de su parte chicas, pero no necesito venganza. No quiero herir los sentimientos de Farlan.—Reprimí rodar los ojos. Obviamente él no había golpeado la furia aún. Eren inclinó su cabeza para mirarme e hizo una mueca.—Nosotros _no estamos_ saliendo. Acaban de romperme el corazón. No estoy realmente listo para salir con alguien, y, lo siento, definitivamente no estoy de humor para ser tu sabor de fin de semana.

Me reí entre dientes y la mayoría de los demás también. No todos los días era rechazado. Era así como divertido.

—Creo que el término es el sabor de la semana.—Provoqué.— No de fin de semana.

Eren me miró con escepticismo.

—¿Alguna vez has durado toda una semana con un chico o una chica?

Durante un solo latido hubo un silencio, y entonces toda la mesa explotó en carcajadas. Todos me vacilaron como loco sobre el comentario. La belleza de eso era que Eren había sido completamente serio. Su inocencia era ingeniosa. Eren se sonrojó por supuesto, pero me acomodé en un poco más derecho. Sentí un extraño revoloteo de orgullo en mi estómago. ¡Eren se los había ganado! Esto iba a funcionar. El primer paso para ayudar a Eren Jager fue un completo éxito.


	7. Capítulo 5: Ciencias sociales

Ahora sí que me tardé más de lo debido, ¿razones? Estudiar, estudiar...y también porque no tengo tiempo entre extraescolares, así que imaginan como llego a casa. ¡Pero hoy encontré AL FIN un hueco libre para dejarles el capítulo! Mañana traeré otro como compensación a una larga espera, lo prometo.

**Ally-Nessi Cullen: **Por tu nick deduzco que te gusta Nessie y Crepúsculo, a mis brazos si es así.(?) Pasando ya de esto. ¡Gracias la verdad! No es tan exagerado pero me gusta aclararlo por si acaso. Y aquí tienes otro cap para disfrutar.3

**S-S-C-F-F-S: **En realidad veremos muchas cosas. ¡Y sí, al fin apareció también Erwin! Rubio oxigenado...espera, me ha matado eso xDDD. Para un fic que sonríe de esta maneras, sí, mata. Ahora imaginarlo realmente así sería tenebroso.-Niega.- ¡Y perdóname la vida por tardar tanto ahora! :'c Y la parte del sexo de dudosa procedencia, lo haré cuando termine el fic.(?)

**Eren-Jaeger-rit-chan: **No sé por qué imagino que el novio me querrá matar, sí.(?) JAJAJAJA aun así me contesto con que os haya gustado y os estéis riendo porque aun queda más para ello. Oh, gracias por esa corrección, si ves más avísame ;; agradezco ese tipo de cosas, en serio. En realidad el de la verdadera autora es ChicoxChica, así que imagina lo difícil que es en ocasiones adaptarlo bien. Ya están peleando de nuevo los esposos.-Huye antes de ser asesinada por Heichou.-(?) Te adelantaré que habrá insunuaciones por parte de F.(?)

**Shioris-san: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! OMG, me alegro mucho la verdad y perdona la tardanza pero aquí tienes más para que disfrutes. El Riren o Ereri lo amamos todas, yo lo sé.~ Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.(?)

**Aclaración: **Si se preguntan, la verdadera autora de esta obra es Kelly Oram. Yo solo les traigo esta cómica historia y a la vez dramática. ¡Aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de vida por leer! Ya si les pareció bueno o malo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y tampoco soy mujer de su creador...una pena, le convencía de meter a todos a la hoguera -wtf-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco: Ciencias Sociales<strong>

**Eren**

A pesar de mis reclamos a Levi de que amar aprender no me hace una idiota, la verdad es, que ya sabía que era un intelectual. Sin embargo, no me importaba. De verdad disfruto aprendiendo, pase toda mi vida en el maravilloso mundo de la oscuridad social. Levi Ackerman cambio todo eso en el lapso de un solo periodo de almuerzo. De repente yo era el tema de muchos rumores, el más popular siendo el que era el nuevo novio de Levi. Todo el mundo en la escuela sabía mi nombre. Personas que nunca habían hablado conmigo antes, actuaban como si fuéramos mejores amigos, era una locura. No que no apreciaba lo que Levi había hecho, pero no estaba seguro de si había hecho las cosas mejor para mí o peor. Me perdí todo el quinto periodo porque tenía que ir a la enfermería para tomar una de las pastillas que tienen a mano para cuando no podía controlar mis ataques de pánico. Eso llevó a mi consejero a preguntarme por qué tenía tanta ansiedad. Le eche la bronca con el cambio sin procedentes de mi estatus social. Me magino que ese tipo de cosas no pasa muy a menudo en la secundaria.

La única cosa verdaderamente tranquilizadora que vino con toda esta locura era que Levi y sus amigos me habían dado una idea para el proyecto de ciencias, un proyecto del que yo técnicamente tenía un buen comienzo, así que incluso sin un compañero tenía la oportunidad de tenerlo listo a tiempo. Con el tiempo de escuela terminado por el día, tenía un esquema completo de mi proyecto garabateado para ensenárselo al señor Walden en el club de ciencias. He estado tan ocupado poniendo junto el esquema de mi proyecto que me las he arreglado para bloquear todos los susurros y miradas. Apenas noté cuando Farlan cambió de asientos y me ignoró completamente en inglés. Bien, lo noté, y me mató, pero gracias al esquema (y al medicamento muy fuerte) había sido capaz de vivir a través de ello y no tener otra crisis.

Fui el último en llegar al laboratorio de ciencias porque las amigas de Levi, Petra e Isabel, me encontraron y trataron de convencerme de ir con Isabel para un cambio de imagen. Les dije que tenía club de ciencias pero ellas no me dejaron ir hasta que les prometí que iría con ellas al día siguiente. Cuando llegué al club de ciencias, Hanji, quien estaba conmigo en el almuerzo cuando Levi me secuestró, me abordó. Desde que falté al quinto periodo, no nos habíamos visto todavía.

─ Oh diablos, Eren.

Hanji era mi mejor y única amiga, ella era brillante, agradable y muy valiente. Ella era tan extrovertida y graciosa que cualquiera que le daba una oportunidad la amaba; pero como ella no era tan delgada como la mayoría de las chicas de nuestra escuela y tenía la tendencia de usar ropa con imágenes de gatos en ella, la mayoría de las personas no le daban una oportunidad. La mayoría de las personas eran unos idiotas superficiales. Ella arrojo sus brazos a mi alrededor y me obligo a saltar de arriba abajo con ella

─ ¿Puedes creer lo que pasó?

─ ¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando? ¿Farlan con un novio? ¿O de Levi casi matándolo en frente de toda la escuela?

─ Estoy hablando de como tu romántico y sexy nuevo novio vino en tu rescate en frente de todo el mundo, en serio Eren. ¿No _moriste_? ─Me sonroje con su expresión

─ Levi no es mi novio, y sí, casi muero, de hecho es por eso que falté a cálculo hoy, tuve que ir a tomar una pastilla y dejar salir todo en la oficina de orientación.

─¿En serio, Eren? ¿Tuviste que ir a la oficina?

Hanji miró por encima de mi hombro a la nueva voz. No necesitaba de sus ojos desorbitados y de su chillido de emoción para decirme quien estaba detrás de mí sonando tan interesado. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar a Levi qué hacía en el club de ciencias, me agarró por los hombros y me miró como si estuviera buscando signos de angustia.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ Si, mantengo medicación especial en la enfermería para emergencias. Así que estoy bien ahora. ─La cara de Levi cayó.

─¿Tuviste un episodio?

─ No fue tan malo. Solo había mucha gente mirando y susurrando después del almuerzo.

─ Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa.─ Levi me aplastó contra su pecho─ Sabia que no debería de haber hecho una escena como esa, pero Farlan estaba siendo un idiota y perdí totalmente la cabeza. ¿Me perdonas?

Con mucho cuidado de me desenredé de las garras de Levi, mi cara estaba ardiendo por su atención. Sabía que todo el club de ciencias nos estaba mirando. Puede que solo hayan sido cuatro personas más además de mí, pero eran casi los únicos cuatro amigos que tenía, y estaba seguro que pensaban que estaba loco a estas alturas.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?─ Finalmente le pregunté. Levi se encogió de hombros.

─ Detención.─ dijo y luego sonrió─ Tuve un montón de mensajes después del almuerzo. ¿Sabías que eres mi novio? ─Ignore ese comentario.

─ ¿Estas tomando la clase del señor Walden?

─ Reprobando su clase, realmente.

─ ¡Reprobando!

Levi me dio una sonrisa tímida.

─ La física no es mi mejor materia. Fracasé en el examen final.

─Fracasar es una buena palabra para eso.─Dijo el señor Walden entrando al curso con una taza de café fresco.

─ ¿Lo saben tus padres?─ le pregunté.

─ Si. Tuvieron la boleta de calificaciones justo antes de las vacaciones, no fue tan malo. Es el entrenador quien estaba enojado, estoy en la banca hasta que pueda subir mi calificación.

─ ¿No puedes jugar a baloncesto? Pero eres un estudiante de último año, ¿si no juegas el resto de esta temporada vas a seguir siendo elegido para jugar para Utah Valley el próximo año?

─ Políticas de la escuela.─ Levi pasó una mano por su cabello como si estuviera realmente estresado, pero después me miro sorprendido─ ¿Cómo sabias que quería ir a UVU el próximo año? ─Rodé mis ojos.

─ He estado prácticamente viviendo en tu casa mi vida entera, sé a donde quieres ir a la universidad.

─ No tengo ni idea de a dónde quieres ir a la universidad.─ Levi dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Eso no es muy sorprendente.─El ceño de Levi creció incluyo más grande.

─ ¿Dónde quieres ir a la universidad?

─ Te lo diré si estás de acuerdo con que te ayude con tu nota de física.

─ ¿Te refieres como tutorías?

─ Mas o menos─ Fue mi turno de sonreírle. Acabo de tener la idea más brillante. Mire al señor Walden, quien nos observaba desde su escritorio con una expresión malhumorada. Sospechaba que la única razón por la que todavía no había puesto a Levi tareas extras todavía es porque está hablando conmigo, y el señor Walden me ama.

─ Em, ¿señor Walden?

Los ojos del señor Walden se estrecharon, pero él debe de haber estado escuchando nuestra conversación porque se veía muy curioso.

─ ¿Es importante, Eren? El club de ciencias está esperando por ti, y el señor Ackerman tiene una cita con algunas funciones trigonométricas.─Levi hizo una mueca y tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme de él.

─ Me imagino que Farlan habló con usted acerca de dejar el club de ciencias.

El señor Walden suspiró.

─Lo hizo, es una verdadera lástima.

─¿Le dijo que no estará haciendo la feria de ciencias conmigo tampoco?

─Farlan no sería tan irresponsable de abandonarte con tan poco tiempo. Todo el mundo ya esta emparejado.

Empuje hacia atrás la urgencia de llorar otra vez.

─ Estoy por mi cuenta.

─ Eso es muy decepcionante, lo siento, voy a tener que hablar con él.

─ Está bien señor Walden, tengo un proyecto en mente, y me estaba preguntando… Bueno, necesito un compañero y Levi podría necesitar un poco de crédito extra.

El señor Walden parpadeó, lo mismo hizo Levi.

─ ¿Quieres que haga un _proyecto de ciencia_ contigo?

Levi parecía cómicamente horrorizado, pero aun más gracioso fue la incredulidad en el tono del señor Walden.

─¿Quieres que _Levi_ sea tu compañero?

Les di a los dos una mirada.

─No ha escuchado el proyecto todavía, fue idea de Levi para empezar.

─¿Mía?─ Levi parecía sorprendido.

─Si, tuya, y ya lo estás haciendo de todos modos. Más o menos. ¿Recuerdas tu experimento en la cafetería esta tarde? Mi proyecto es algo así como eso.─ le enseñé al señor Walden mi esquema─ Voy a probar que la cura para un corazón roto se encuentra en las siete etapas del dolor. ─Mientras el señor Walden leía mi esquema, Levi me mira con escepticismo.

─En realidad, Eren.─ el señor Walden suena impresionado─ Este es un proyecto muy intrigante, muy sólido, los jueces van a amar el elemento personal también.

─Se que el proyecto no es técnicamente física, lo ayudare a estudiar eso también, por supuesto, para hacer subir sus notas en clases, pero ¿si él hace el proyecto de ciencias conmigo podrá obtener suficiente crédito extra para poder jugar de nuevo? El equipo lo necesita y es su último año. Sería horrible para él perdérselo.

El señor Walden lo pensó y luego suspiró.

─Supongo que siempre que estés entregando los reportes de progresos semanales, puedo hablar con el entrenador Safford.

Levi se quedó sin aliento.

─ ¿En serio señor Walden? ¿Puedo jugar? ¿No tengo que perderme ningún juego?

La mirada de Levi me dijo que no solía tener profesores dispuestos a ayudarlo. A veces vale la pena ser un nerd, tenía que enseñarle eso más tarde.

─ Si hace el trabajo.

Levi me cogió en sus brazos y me hizo girar en círculos. Es tan bajo que mis pies rozaban aún el suelo.

─ ¡Mierda, Eren! Eres el mejor, estoy totalmente en deuda contigo para siempre.

─Lenguaje, señor Ackerman.─ regaño el señor Walden pero me di cuenta de que evitó una sonrisa cuando Levi no estaba mirando. Nos miro un momento más y luego dijo.─ En realidad creo que podrías estar en lo cierto con Levi, Eren, el aspecto, uh, social de este experimento es sin lugar a dudas su campo de especialización. Creo que podría hacerlo bien con este proyecto.

Me eché a reír. Sí, sin lugar a dudas Levi era la pareja perfecta. Levi me soltó y nos miró al señor Walden y a mí con recelo.

─Vale, ¿qué? Estoy asustado ahora. ¿De qué demonios están hablando? No hay manera de que sea experto en alguna clase de ciencia.

─No física, química o biología tal vez.

─ En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas, lo hago todo muy bien en biología, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

─ Señor Ackerman.─ advirtió el señor Walden con voz cansada─ Eren, ¿estás seguro de que lo quieres a él como pareja?─Me reí de nuevo.

─ Estoy seguro. Levi nació para las ciencias sociales.

─ ¿Ciencias sociales?─ Levi preguntó.─ ¿Qué es eso?

─Te voy a explicar todo si estás de acuerdo en ser mi pareja para el proyecto de ciencias.

Levi parecía desgarrado positivamente. Creía que quería ayudarme, y sabía que necesitaba créditos extra, pero también parecía que hacer un proyecto de ciencias podría ser su muerte para él.

─ ¿Qué tendría que hacer?─ preguntó. La pregunta parecía causarle dolor físico.

─ Nada demasiado horrible. No ecuaciones, de todos modos. Como voy a ser el sujeto de prueba todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme a través de las siete etapas de dolor. Necesito un punto de vista imparcial y ya me has ayudado a pasar las etapas de shock y negación. Logré la negociación por mi cuenta, por desgracia era bastante patético, pero entonces si no me hubieses animado a decirlo todo a Farlan probablemente no habría hecho eso tampoco. Así que realmente me has ayudado a pasar a través de todos ellos hasta ahora. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarme con el resto; ayudarme a pasar la culpa y luego la ira, animarme cuando esté depresivo y finalmente acompañarme a través de la aceptación.

Levi se me quedó mirando atónico.

─¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te lleve afuera y te ayude a superar a Farlan en cualquier forma que considere necesaria?

─ No creo haber dicho _eso_.

─ No, yo soy la opinión imparcial, ¿recuerdas? Si hacemos esto, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

─ Dentro de lo razonable.-─Argumenté.

─ Dentro de lo razonable.─ Levi acordó.─ Te hago olvidar de que mi hermano alguna vez existió llevándote a un montón de citas verdaderamente divertidas, ¿Y obtengo créditos extra por eso?

─Tienes que llevar un diario de todo. Tendríamos que catalogar nuestros experimentos, recopilar nuestros hallazgos en un estudio organizado, pero sí, básicamente.─Levi todavía parecía escéptico.

─¿Y eso es considerado _ciencia_? ─Asentí.

─Las ciencias sociales es el estudio de las personas y sus relaciones.

La mandíbula de Levi cayó abierta, parpadeó un par de veces y luego dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

─Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

─ Señor Ackerman, ya está en detención.─ El señor Walden lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

─ Lo siento, es que solo, realmente suena divertido.─Levi me miró todavía un poco en shock.─ Tienes un trato Eren, considérame tu pareja de ciencias.

El señor Walden aplaudió con satisfacción

─ Genial. Está decidido entonces, bienvenido al club de ciencias Levi.

─ Espere, ¿qué?

El señor Walden se rió.

─Esa es mi parte del trato, quieres esos créditos extras, tomas el lugar de tu hermano en el club de ciencias. Vienes a las reuniones, trabajas en tu proyecto con Eren y asistes a la feria de ciencia actual con el equipo en marzo.

─No habla en serio señor Walden. ¿Unirme al maldito club de ciencias? Eso es un _suicidio social_, no ciencia social.

─Estoy muy enserio, esto es importante para Eren y los otros. No voy a dejar que tomes ventaja de la ética de trabajo de Eren. Va a hacer de su parte y ser parte del equipo o puede inscribirse para tutorías después de la escuela, y espero a que mejore sus notas antes del final de temporada.

─Levi solo di que sí.─ le rogué.─ Ya nos hemos tomado nuestra foto para el anuario. Juro que se mantendrá en secreto, nadie nunca se tendrá que enterar.

Levi se quedó mirando a mis amigos, quienes han estado pendiente de cada palabra en nuestra conversación y estaban todos mirándolo a él en un gran shock.

─Por favor.-─Le susurré tomando su mano.─ ¿Hazlo por mí?

Levi miró a mí desesperada y suplicante cara y se rindió. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé en la mejilla mientras gritaba mi agradecimiento.

─Y dices que yo soy cruel.─Negó con la cabeza, mientras yo retrocedí.─ Todo lo que hago _es molestarte_. Y _tú_ me convertiste en _un idiota_.


	8. Capítulo 6: La vida después de Farlan

Lo prometido es deuda -pero me tardé, lo sé-. ¡Y muchas gracias por la espera! Aquí si tuve que hacer arreglos porque sino quedaría extraño, así que, he avisado de ello. Respondería a los reviews pero creo que ya saben lo que agradezco uno simple y estén leyendo.

Sin más, venía a comentar también que cambié ciertas partes porque es difícil cambiar -en mi caso- de chicoxchica a chicoxchico. ¡Ohú! Espero que haya quedado bien y si ven alguna falta, por favor, informenme. ¡Lo agradecería muchísimo!

Ahora sí, les dejo esto.~

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y tampoco soy mujer de su creador...una pena, le convencía de meter a todos a la hoguera -wtf-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis: La vida después de Farlan<strong>

**Levi**

Bueno, no vamos a discutir el hecho de que ahora soy un miembro oficial del club de ciencias. Lo digo en serio. Casi me niego a todo el asunto. De verdad, creo que prefiero reprobar física y quedar fuera del equipo de baloncesto. Pero Eren estaba allí, golpeándome con toda la fuerza de esos grandes ojos esperanzados, y yo no podía decepcionarlo. Él no entiende el poder que tiene con esas bellezas. ¡Me he unido al maldito club de ciencias por él! Él piensa que lo hice por el crédito adicional, pero no es cierto. Habría terminado la tutoría y pedido volver a dar mi final o algo así. Todo era por él. ¿Qué había de malo en mí?

Después de la escuela al día siguiente, ese primer día oficial del _El experimento de Eren Jaeger_, Eren sobrevivió a un viaje sólo de chicas al centro comercial con Petra e Isabel, y consiguió una transformación completa. Debutó el atuendo esa noche cuando Petra e Isabel lo arrastraron a mi partido de baloncesto. Lo vi caminar en el gimnasio diez minutos después de que empezara el juego y pronto tropecé con mis propios pies, nosotros perdimos el balón. La camiseta blanca y el pantalón fino eran una gran distracción, de la mejor manera posible, y sus deportivas eran totalmente inspiradores. Nunca lo había visto lucir más increíble. Logró que todo tipo de cabezas se dieran vuelta esa noche y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso. Sonreí para mí cada vez que oí a alguien preguntar quién era el nuevo chico sexy con Petra e Isabel. Entonces me reí cuando alguien contestó que era el nuevo novio de Levi Ackerman.

El resto de la semana, Eren me dio clases después de la práctica. Entonces me obligué a hacer algo divertido y emocionante, algo fuera de su zona de confort que lo ayudara a olvidarse de Farlan. Hicimos cosas que Farlan y él nunca hicieron, fuimos a lugares que nunca iban, y le presenté gente que no conocía. Comenzó a referirse a nuestro tiempo juntos como "_La vida después de Farlan_". Yo lo llamaba "_Eren y Levi después de la ducha_". Por lo general se enojaba conmigo por eso. Casi siempre. Consideré una pequeña victoria las veces que él no se molestó en gritarme. Una semana se convirtió en dos y de repente me di la vuelta, completamente al revés. Eren me había dado rienda suelta en su vida social, por lo que se suponía que estaba en control, pero en realidad, ya no estaba en control de todo. Cada elección que hice fue para o sobre él. Todo mi tiempo libre lo pasaba con él. Era como si de repente estuviera en una seria, estable, y exclusiva relación, pero sin ninguno de los atractivos beneficios de tener novio. La parte loca era que no parecía importarme. Bueno, me importaba un poco la parte de no-besos. Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil de lograr. Encontrar cosas nuevas para que intente era un juego adictivo. Era tan adorable cuando estaba experimentando algo por primera vez. Él veía todo tan analíticamente en un primer momento, y siempre estaba aterrorizado, pero una vez que superaba su ansiedad, se emocionaba muchísimo. Me mataba cada vez.

El viernes por la noche, la segunda semana del Experimento Eren Jaeger, y nuestra primera cita, lo que significada que él finalmente se había rendido y me había dejado realmente llamarlo una cita, tenía previsto la última prueba de "_Después de la ducha_" para Eren. Esa noche veríamos hasta qué punto un nuevo aspecto y algunos nuevos amigos habían ayudado.

—¿Una _fiesta_?

Esperé hasta que hubiera cerrado la puerta del auto para decirle a dónde íbamos, porque sabía que iba a enloquecer.

—¿Una fiesta _universitaria_?

En realidad, su madre probablemente se habría asustado también. Y la mía.

—No es tan malo como suena. Unos amigos míos que se graduaron el año pasado se fueron a vivir juntos a una casa, y están invitando a algunas personas.

—Así que sí es una fiesta.

—Sí. —Me reí—. Es una fiesta. Y lo más probable es que sea una como las que se ven en las películas. Estoy seguro de que habrá un montón de gente bebiendo y besándose, pero te estoy prometiendo ahora que no tienes que hacer ninguna de esas cosas, y que por ti, tampoco voy a participar en ninguna de esas actividades.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aquello iba a ser una experiencia nueva para mí. Veríamos si una fiesta seguía siendo divertida aún cuando no podía emborracharme o besuquearme con personas calientes.

—Levi, sé que dije que podías elegir lo que haríamos pero no creo que pueda hacer esto.

—Sí puedes. Voy a estar a tu lado toda la noche. Va a ser una aventura. Y si real realmente no puedes hacerle frente, entonces podremos irnos. Erwin está llevando a Petra y a Isabel en su coche por si acaso esto resulta un fracaso y tenemos que irnos temprano.—Eren me miró con esperanza, así que sonreí con una gran sonrisa tonta, mostrando todos los dientes. —¿Lo ves? Ya había pensado sobre la posibilidad de que esto sea demasiado para ti.—Los nudillos de Eren se pusieron un poco menos blancos mientras agarraba los lados de su asiento. Estiré la mano y palmeé la suya. —Eren, tienes que confiar un poco en mí. El punto es empujarte fuera de tu zona de confort, pero te conozco, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a exagerar. Y confío en ti también. Si tú dices que es demasiado, entonces es demasiado y nos iremos. Pero sólo dale una oportunidad primero, ¿por favor?—Se quedó mirando por la ventana en silencio. Después de un minuto, asintió. Parecía ser más para convencerse a sí mismo que una respuesta real a mi pregunta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la fiesta ya estaba en pleno apogeo. Decenas de coches se alineaban en la calle, y se podía oír la música a todo volumen, a una cuadra de distancia. La gente se derramaba fuera de la casa en el jardín del frente muriéndose de risa. Tuve que arrastrar a Eren fuera del coche. Cuando por fin empezó a caminar, tropezó.

—¿Llevas tacones? —le pregunté bromeando, tirando de él a mi lado—. No creo que jamás te haya visto con tacones altos antes, pero sería gracioso e humillante. Además de que es poco agradable tenerte a la altura de más centímetros en lugar de estar cerca de tu hombro, mocoso.

—Ja, ja —dijo, pero sólo había nerviosismo en su voz—. No llevo tacones. Sólo estoy temblando demasiado como para caminar.

Lo tiré con fuerza contra mí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Su pelo olía a fruta. Él era una de esos chicos que siempre olía lo suficientemente bien como para comerlo. Me volvía loco.

—Vas a estar bien. Sólo aférrate a mí. No te dejaré ir en toda la noche si es lo que quieres.

Él tomó mi oferta. Lentamente, deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y luego se aferró a mí como si estuviera súper pegado allí. Me tensé bajo su toque y tuve que luchar con los escalofríos.

—Siéntete libre de aferrarte a otras partes de mí también. —Mi voz salió gruesa, ya que había quedada atrapada en mi garganta—. Mi trasero se siente bastante abandonado, y no pasé tanto tiempo trabajando en mi abdomen y mi pecho para que jamás sean tocados.

Me reí cuando Eren se quedó sin aliento y se volvió tan rojo como la camiseta que llevaba puesta. El super caliente, super apretado con increíble tirantes, que había sido instruida para llevar esa noche. Gracias a la menuda forma grande de Mike, Eren encajaba muy bien en su ropa. Su pecho era la única excepción, y como resultado, él estaba luchando porque no se resbalara de sus hombros pudiendo revelar más de la cuenta. ¡Gracias, Mike! Mi mano cayó del hombro de Eren a la parte baja de la espalda. Se moría de ganas de ir más bajo, pero, milagro de los milagros, se las arregló para quedarse allí, quieta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Levi! Por una vez, ¿podrías por favor abstenerte de avergonzarme cuando ya estoy a punto de volverme completamente loco?

—Sólo estaba dándote una idea. No sé si eres consciente de lo increíblemente hermoso que te ves esta noche, o que no he salido con nadie desde el incidente de la ducha. Eso fue hace _semanas_, Eren. Tengo tanta moderación.

En vez de pegarme o enterrar el rostro entre sus manos como esperaba que lo hiciera, Eren se detuvo y suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Este experimento se ha adueñado por completo tu vida. Lo siento. Si necesitas… —Vaciló, sonrojándose de nuevo—. Si tienes que ir a hacer tus cosas, o cuidar de tus negocios, o lo que sea, voy a estar bien con Petra e Isabel por un tiempo.

Sentí una sonrisa torpe arrastrándose sobre mi cara. Me estaba acostumbrando a él últimamente. Ya no podía negar que tenía un enamoramiento con ese chico, pero estaba empezando a volverse ridículo. Me estaba convirtiendo en una especie de maldito enfermo de amor, con una sonrisa cada vez que la hacía sonrojar.

—¿Me estás dando permiso para ir a buscar a una persona caliente y conectar? ¿En nuestra primera cita real?

—Podemos llamar a la próxima una cita. Puedes tener esta noche libre. Te lo has ganado. Ve pasar un buen rato. Encuentra a alguien precioso, actúa como sabes hacerlo durante cinco minutos enteros hasta que hayas capturado su corazón, y luego llévalo a algún lugar tranquilo donde puedan hablar por el resto de la noche.

Tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla durante todo ese discurso para no sonreír demasiado.

—¿Y qué pasa si ya tengo mis ojos puestos en un chico hermoso?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, perdiéndose por completo lo que quise decir.

—Eres Levi Ackerman. Estoy seguro de que ya tienes tus ojos puestos en tres o cuatro chicos y chicas diferentes, y no estamos ni siquiera en la puerta principal todavía.

Su comentario picó. No había querido ser rudo y honestamente me lo merecía, pero las cosas estaban cambiando para mí y no me gustaba ser el único que se daba cuenta de ello. Ese momento fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que realmente, realmente me gustaba Eren y de que quería gustarle también. De verdad.

—Eren, yo estaba hablando de ti. Eres mi cita de esta noche. Estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estarlo, ¿de acuerdo? No necesito ir a buscar a nadie más. Sin embargo, puede que aún necesite conectar. —bromeé. Eren frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.—Su ingenuidad era linda y frustrante al mismo tiempo.

—Eso es porque no te ves a ti mismo como yo te veo, pero voy a arreglar eso, si puedo.

Empecé a llevarnos hacia la casa de nuevo, dándole tiempo para que mis palabras penetren en él, pero en el momento en que entramos, todo pensamiento voló de la mente de Eren. Se quedó inmóvil, con sus ojos como un ciervo encandilado por los rayos de un camión remolcador gigante. El lugar era ruidoso, caótico y estaba repleto, básicamente lo contrario a todo lo que Eren Jaeger necesitaba.

—Vamos a tomar algo y luego ver si podemos encontrar a Erwin y a las chicas —le grité por encima del ruido.

Eren se dio la vuelta, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me abrazó como si fuera un salvavidas. Él me apretó con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. Le froté la espalda hasta que lo sentí tomar un respiro. Después de otra mirada alrededor de la habitación, suspiré. Me esperaba que esto fuera un poco loco, pero no tanto. Aquella fiesta era casi tan lejos de la zona de confort de Eren como se podía conseguir. Me imaginé que tendría unos diez minutos. Como mucho. Todavía estábamos parados allí cuando Erwin y las chicas nos encontraron.

—Esto es salvaje, ¿no es así? —preguntó Erwin, chocándome los cinco.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Petra, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Eren.

—No pensé que sería así. Eren tiene un pequeño problema con su ansiedad. Puede que tengamos que salir de aquí.

Tanto Petra como Isabel parecían decepcionadas. Ellas realmente le habían tomado el gusto a Eren. Lo trataban un poco como una mascota, pero funcionaba bien para los tres. Petra e Isabel sabían todo acerca del experimento de Eren, no que yo era parte de él o que había tenido que unirme al club de ciencias, pero sabían que Eren estaba haciendo todo esto para la feria de ciencias y que yo estaba tratando de ayudar. Les había encantado la idea de una cruzada para superar a Farlan y al instante se habían nombrado a sí mismas como mis co-ayudantes, capitanas del equipo Eren.

—Vamos llévalo al sótano por un minuto antes de que renuncies. El DJ y los barriles de cerveza están aquí. Todavía tienen la música reproduciendo abajo, pero no está tan concurrido.

Metí la cabeza bajo el oído de Eren.

— ¿Qué crees, Eren? ¿Le damos una oportunidad o debemos irnos?

Eren inspiró profundamente y luego volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera oírlo. Esto trajo su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Si levantaba mi cabeza un poquito nuestros labios se unirían. Me patee a mí mismo. El chico estaba luchando contra un ataque de pánico. No era exactamente el momento para estar fantaseando con su caliente y dulce boca en la mía… o mordisqueando esos labios de color rosa suave… nuestras lenguas bailando… tal vez saborearía su piel canela en su hermoso hombro desnudo.

—Prometí que le daría una oportunidad.—El temblor en su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.— Si Petra dice que es mejor abajo, vamos a ver por lo menos.

Existe un Dios.

Era mucho más tranquilo abajo. Las luces eran tenues, la música era un poco más tranquila y había un montón de espacio para respirar. Fue una decisión difícil, pero no teníamos que dejar la fiesta. Después de un tiempo Eren incluso se acomodó lo suficiente como para que él me mandara a jugar una partida de billar con Erwin, mientras charlaba en un sofá con Petra e Isabel.

—Amigo.—dijo Erwin después de que había fallado su tiro y yo no me di cuenta de que era mi turno. — Él está a sólo metro y medio de distancia. Tienes que relajarte un poco.

— Sí, no, si estoy relajado. Yo sé que él está bien.—Tomé una respiración profunda y me estiré. — Es sólo esa vestimenta…- Me di la vuelta y me concentré en la mesa de billar. — Bola dos en la tronera de la esquina.

—Él se ve bien esta noche.—Admitió Erwin.—Me hace querer ir a ver al resto de las nerds en la escuela, ver quién más se esconde en el laboratorio de ciencias.—Me eché a reír.

—Siete. Tronera lateral.

Fallé mi tiro y de inmediato mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Eren. Él levantó la vista, sonrió, me hizo la señal de pulgares arriba y luego se rió de algo que Petra dijo.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Levi Ackerman fuera retirado del mercado, pero tú, hermano, ya no eres más un jugador.—Erwin se acercó a mi lado y se unió a mí en la observación de las chicas. Isabel estaba tratando que Petra y Eren bailaran con ella y Eren vehementemente se estaba negando a hacerlo. — Estás totalmente colgado por ese chico… como nunca te he visto colgado antes.

—Sí.—No me molesté en negarlo. — Eso parece.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con eso? Te pasas todo el tiempo con él, pero no haces un movimiento.

Suspiré.

—Es complicado. Él acaba de terminar una relación de manera dura.

—No parece así de afectado por esto.

Era cierto. Eren había parecido mucho más feliz últimamente, pero yo lo había visto justo cuando sucedió. Él estaba mejorando, pero su dolor era profundo.

—Fue mi hermano pequeño quien le hizo daño. ¿Cómo puedo moverme en esto?

Erwin se encogió de hombros y volvió al juego.

—Once en la esquina. Dijiste que nunca estuvieron juntos.

—Técnicamente no, pero ellos eran como… No sé cómo describirlo.

—Sí, pero no había pasando nada. ¿Por _diecisiete años_? Tú no estuviste con él ni cinco minutos antes de que no pudieras dejar de imaginarlo desnudo. Así es como se supone que debe ser. Catorce en la esquina.—Erwin falló su tiro mientras yo alineaba mi próximo, dijo. — A veces simplemente funciona. Obviamente, lo hace para ustedes. Él puede pensar que está enamorado de tu hermano pero he visto su mirada en ti también. Confía en mí, la chispa está allí.

Fallé mi tiro, sin duda no era mi juego esta noche. Esta conversación no estaba ayudando en nada. Por otra parte, yo estaba bastante seguro de que era parte de la estrategia de Erwin.

—Incluso si lo está.—discutí. — No va a suceder hasta que deje de lado la idea de mi hermano. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de conseguir que haga.

Erwin encajó la última banda en la mesa.

— Así que esfuérzate más. Eres Levi Ackerman. Tú eres el tipo que al cumplir los dieciocho años consiguió una invitación personal a la mansión Playboy, después de pasar menos de veinte minutos en tu primer casino.

Me eché a reír. Algunas historias sobre mí eran exageradas. Esa no lo era.

—Él todavía está tratando de pensar en ti como el hermano mayor de Farlan. Pon un poco de encanto serio sobre el chico y hazle que te vea como tú mismo. Te garantizo que él va a estar como, "¿Farlan quién?" Bola ocho, tronera lateral.—Erwin fue a alinear su tiro, y de repente Eren estaba allí.

—¡Espera! ¡Alto!

Erwin inclinó la cabeza, sobresaltado. Eren se sonrojó pero luego se obligó a pararse junto a Erwin. Observé, curioso, como él evaluaba la mesa y luego señaló a la tronera de la esquina más alejada de Erwin, una diferente de lo que él había proclamado.

— Esa.—Dijo.— El ángulo está mal por aquí. Apunta directamente a las tres bolas. Dale un poco de fuerza y va a rebotar directamente a la tronera. Es un tiro más claro de esa manera, te lo prometo.—Erwin alzó una ceja y Eren retrocedió de inmediato, poniéndose de un profundo tono de rojo. — Quiero decir, si quieres.—Dijo él en voz baja. — Lo siento. Yo no quise interrumpir.

—¿Estás seguro?—Le preguntó Erwin. Él pareció mortificado de haber dicho algo pero asintió. Erwin volvió a la mesa y se encogió de hombros. — ¿Por qué no?

Alineó su tiro y este hizo exactamente como Eren dijo que haría. Él metió la bola ocho con facilidad y todos alrededor que habían presenciado la escena festejaron.

— ¡Mocoso!—Dije haciendo un mohín. — ¿Con quién estás saliendo? ¡Acabas de hacerlo ganar el juego!

— Lo siento.—Eren se miró los zapatos.

Me reí y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Está bien. Él iba a ganar de todos modos. Es por mucho el mejor jugador.

—Oye, ¿cómo supiste eso?—Preguntó Erwin, sin dejar de sonreír por su victoria.

El rostro de Eren palideció y se quedó mirando el suelo.

— Um, yo solo…—Se encogió. — Todo es física.- La ironía no me pasó desapercibida. — Ángulos, trayectoria, masa, cantidad de movimiento, velocidad… son las leyes de Newton...

—Espera, espera, espera, está bien.- Rió Erwin. — Eso es suficiente charla de genio. Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿puedes realmente jugar el juego o solo diriges?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—Soy bueno.

Vi el brillo en los ojos de Erwin y me pregunté qué tan bueno en realidad era Eren. El chico era la persona más modesta que había conocido. Yo estaba seguro de que él estaba restándole importancia a sus habilidades. También sabía que no había nadie más competitivo que Erwin.

—¿Aceptas un juego?—Preguntó él, exactamente como yo sabía que lo haría. — ¿Digamos hacerlo interesante, con una pequeña apuesta amistosa?

Eren miró a la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando. Él quería intentarlo. Miró de nuevo a Erwin y le preguntó con cautela.

—¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

Ahí es donde intervine.

—¡Oh, no, espera! Yo elijo las apuestas.

—¿Qué? —Argumentó Erwin. — ¿Por qué? Yo soy el que está jugando. Era mi apuesta.

— Porque...—dije.— Él ganó el último juego por ti.—Erwin se burló.—Él es _mi_ pareja.—Continué. — Y me dio rienda suelta sobre su vida social, así que estoy a cargo de esta apuesta.

Erwin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Está bien. Lo que sea.

Pensé por un minuto. Habíamos reunido una pequeña multitud ahora así que tenía que ser bueno.

—Está bien. Si Eren gana, tú tienes que ir de la mesa de billar a tu coche sin ropa.

Eren se quedó sin aliento y trató de protestar en nombre de Erwin, pero Erwin no sabe cómo dar marcha atrás ante un desafío.

— Hecho. ¿Y si gano?

Miré a Eren. No podía ser nada demasiado loco, él era demasiado frágil y en realidad no sabía cuan bueno era. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando inspiración y vi a la gente en la esquina.

—Si ganas, Eren tiene que aprender a bailar esta noche.

Erwin iba a argumentar que las condiciones no eran iguales hasta que Eren se quedó sin aliento de nuevo. La mirada de terror en su cara lo decía todo. Bailar puede no haber sido un gran problema para Erwin pero para Eren iba a ser tan horrible como un rayo en una fiesta llena de gente.

—Trato hecho.— dijo Erwin y agrupó las bolas. — Incluso voy a dejar que rompas tu pequeño conspirador.

— ¿Bailar?—Eren siseó aterrorizado mientras lo empujaba hacia la mesa y le daba un taco. — ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No _puedo_ bailar! ¡En especial no delante de toda esta gente! ¡Voy a morir!

— Bailar no mata a la gente.—Me reí. — Si estás realmente tan preocupado por eso, entonces sólo vence a Erwin. Vamos, Eren, tienes que admitir que sería muy entretenido verlo perder.

Él estaba alineado frente a las bolas ahora. Cuando miró a la mesa pareció volver en sí. El billar era al parecer un juego que Eren conocía bien y se sentía confiado. Estaba sorprendido por esto y me pregunté brevemente si Farlan conocía este lado de él. La posibilidad me puso sorprendentemente celoso.

— Está bien.—susurró y alineó su primer tiro. — Estoy de acuerdo con los términos.

Y entonces me quedé allí y observé al pequeño Eren Jaeger trabajar la mesa como un jugador de billar profesional. Él metió bola tras bola, analizando cada tiro y nunca perdiendo la concentración. Nunca había visto nada tan caliente en mi vida. En el momento en que metió la última bola, dejando sólo la ocho restante para meterla por su victoria, incluso Erwin estaba animándolo. Dando vuelta al costado de la mesa se detuvo al lado de donde yo estaba. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla.

— Para la suerte.

Él se sonrojó y me dio una sonrisa tímida, luego se inclinó para alinear su taco. Se veía como un tiro fácil, limpio. Así que mientras él lo nombraba y echaba hacia atrás su taco tal vez, más o menos, accidentalmente a propósito dejé que mi mano se deslizara por su espalda y sobre la curva de su trasero. Ante mi suave apretón, Eren dejó escapar un grito y echó a perder el tiro tanto que la bola blanca saltó de la mesa. Toda la sala se quedó sin aliento, y luego hubo una mezcla de risas y gritos furiosos. Eren se quedó parado allí, con la cara roja más brillante que yo hubiera visto alguna vez, abriendo la boca hacia mí con total incredulidad.

—Acabo de perder.—dijo finalmente.— Acabas de hacerme perder.

— Lo sé.—Admití, tratando de parecer más arrepentido de lo que me sentía.

— ¡Por agarrar mi trasero!

Él estaba enojado. ¿Pero estaba enojado porque yo había cedido a un sentimiento o molesto porque lo había hecho perder? Estaba esperando que fuera eso último.

— Sí, lo sé, y lo siento. Pero en serio, Eren, tú trabajando esa mesa tuvo que ser la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida y yo simplemente no podía dejarte ganar porque realmente, de verdad, en serio quiero la oportunidad de bailar contigo ahora.

Erwin apretó una mano en mi hombro y se echó a reír.

— Bueno, yo no voy a discutir. Mi dignidad te agradece.—Él se volvió hacia Eren y puso una mano en su hombro también. — Trata de ponérselo fácil al tipo. Realmente fue muy bueno. Nunca he visto a nadie jugar así. Estuviste increíble.

Eren se sonrojó de nuevo y murmuró.

— Es una cosa del club de ciencia.

— Bueno, que me condenen.—Erwin volvió a reír y apretó a Eren en un rápido abrazo. — Ahora lánzale a este patético perdedor un hueso y ve a bailar con Levi.


	9. Capítulo 7: Culpa

**S-S-C-F-F-S: **En realidad Michoza aparecerá como personaje secundario, siendo decepcionar, de verdad.(?) -Amo a Mikasa, que conste- Y sí, a Petra suelen ponerla así pero no, ya era hora de romper ese cliché.-Rompe las hojas, wtf.- JAJAJAJAJA no creo que te haga caso en eso de pedir perdón pero ojalá, ojalá suceda. Voy actualizando ahora en cuanto pueda y en esto sí que os dejaré con las ganas. Pero creo que contigo tendré que tener cuidado si me quieres matar, la última vez lo pareció jojojo.

**Maname: **¡Me alegra leer eso, de verdad! Por lo menos sé que no me van a tirar piedras por cambiar las personalidades a Levi y Erwin. No sé, creo que algunas me licharían por ello.-Corre a esconderse.- Y aquí tienes el otro capítulo, para que sigas disfrutando. ;;

**S. -chan: **Nunca pensé que recibiría un review de una autora que he leído sus fics. Me ha llegado.(?) No sé si llorarte porque vayas a ponerlo por ahí o por el review. Mejor te daré todo el yaoi que desees, cógelo.-Le va tirando libros yaoi del Riren.-(?) En verdad tendrías que agradecerlo a la verdadera autora por su libro que e verdad es perfecto, pero gracias por leerlo, por ser una adaptación y que te haya gustado de esta manera. ¡De verdad! En un principio tenía planeado en que fuera al revés y al final decidí que no, pegaba más la protagonista con Eren y OMG, otra más que no me matara por lo de Levi y lo quiere así ;;. No me molesta, de verdad, es más creo que te agradeceré toda una vida por hacer publicidad y estas cosas ;-; como regalo aquí tienes el capítulo. Adkjankjsnskj todo el amor para ti, yaoi, yuri y besos del mundo, de verdad. ¡Cuento con tu apoyo!

**Aclaración: **Si se preguntan, la verdadera autora de esta obra es Kelly Oram. Yo solo les traigo esta cómica historia y a la vez dramática. ¡Aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de vida por leer! Ya si le parecio bueno o malo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y tampoco soy mujer de su creador...una pena, le convencía de meter a todos a la hoguera -wtf-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo siete: Culpa<strong>

**Eren**

Baile. Levi espero por mí para bailar. Y este no era el baile intermedio-escolar, donde pones tus brazos sobre los hombros de tu pareja y giras en un círculo. Este era rápido, fluido y sexy. Estaba condenado. A pesar de que podría haber sido peor. Al principio, Levi trató de tirar de mí en la multitud, pero Isabel y Petra vinieron a mi rescate.

—¡De ninguna manera! Gané este baile justa y limpiamente. Ustedes vayan a encontrar sus propios compañeros!

Petra se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada severa a Levi.

—¡Hiciste trampa! Como tu castigo, Eren estará cumpliendo los términos de su apuesta con Isabel y conmigo. Dijiste que él tenía que bailar. No dijiste que tenías que enseñarle.

—Sí, él es nuestro ahora —Isabel me colocó detrás de ella y señaló al sofá vacío—. Puedes ir a parquearte por allá, Sr. Agarrador McAgarrante-de-manos y pensar en lo que has hecho.

Levi miró el sofá y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Están ustedes poniéndome en tiempo de espera?

—¡Sí! —A Petra le gustaba mucho esa idea—. Tú, Levi Ackerman, has ganado un tiempo de espera. Ahora vete. Shú.—Levi parecía preocupado por mí, así que Petra cedió con él. —Eren está en excelentes manos. Ve a buscar una bebida o algo y danos quince minutos para relajarlo en esto.

Levi no estaba feliz, pero finalmente me miró y suspiró.

—Tienen razón. Probablemente será más fácil para él relajarse si sólo están ustedes chicas. —Él me sonrió—. Recuerda que se supone que es divertido. —Señaló el sofá al que Iabel recién lo había desterrado—. Voy a estar allí haciendo exactamente lo que me han dicho y pensando mucho sobre lo que hice. —Él sonrió entonces, con tanta maldad que temía su siguiente instrucción. —Recordando cada detalle glorioso.

Fui consciente que consiguió ser golpeado en el brazo, pero yo no estaba seguro de quién lo había hecho, porque tuve que apartar la mirada de él. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba siendo escoltado en medio de una multitud de personas. Petra se dio la vuelta para mirarme y agarró mis manos.

—Primero, sólo quiero que te relajes. Esto no es tan difícil como piensas.

—Sí.—Isabel intervino— Tu estarás bien. Es mucho más fácil bailar suelto que con un chico.

Las miré con gratitud y un sentido de admiración. Yo siempre asumí que las chicas más populares en el instituto serían las chicas crueles malintencionadas sobre las que lees. Esas chicas definitivamente existieron, Petra e Isabel incluso me habían advertido de las peores, pero hasta ahora habían descubierto que Levi no me presentó con idiotas, por lo que las personas en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria con él eran todos muy agradables.

—Chicas no tenían que hacer eso.—dije, a pesar de que yo estaba más que agradecido por su rescate.

—Oh, ¡sí teníamos! —Isabel reía—. Levi está escapando del castigo. Estuviste increíble allá. No puedo creer que él hizo que lo fastidiaras de esa manera. Las chicas tenemos que mantenernos unidas. Además, estaba esperando muy ansiosa el espectáculo de desnudo de Erwin.

—Más que eso.—dijo Petra— No estás listo para bailar con Levi.

Isabel gimió de acuerdo y se abanicó.

—Muy cierto. Él tiene buenas intenciones, pero. . .— ella se escalofrió ante el recuerdo— Ese muchacho es un problema sin siquiera intentarlo.

No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. Miré a las parejas bailando a nuestro alrededor. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme sonrojar y estaba seguro de que sería peor bailando con Levi.

—El mejor tipo de problema.—dijo Petra con nostalgia.

Estaba bastante seguro de haber entendido lo que significaba esa mirada. No es que fuera una sorpresa que ella había salido con Levi. Petra puede muy bien haber sido llamada después Petra Anderson, porque estaba destinada a ser una supermodelo. Ella medía 1.58cm y tenía una perfecta cintura de avispa. Tenía un abundante cabello pelirrojo claro que fluía hasta el final de su cintura y que siempre se comportaba sin importar como estaba el clima. Ella era el complemento ideal para un tipo como Levi.

—Ustedes estuvieron saliendo, ¿no? —le pregunté.

Ella y Isabel, ambas, me dieron una sonrisa culpable.

—Ella fue la primera.—dijo Petra de Isabel.

—Pero ella duró más tiempo.—dijo Isabel.

Eso me sorprendió. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no creía que nunca nadie había durado más que el fin de semana con Levi.

—¿Cuánto tiempo salieron ustedes?

Petra sonrió.

—No tanto como tú.

—¿Yo? —jadeé.

—Han pasado casi tres semanas desde la víspera de Año Nuevo. Creo que es una especie de récord para Levi.

—¡Pero Levi y yo no estamos saliendo!

—Por favor.—Rió Isabel— Tú eres lo más parecido a un novio real que Levi alguna vez haya tenido. Ustedes pueden no haberse besado, pero él ni siquiera mira a otras personas ya.

Mi mandíbula cayó boquiabierta y Petra me dio la vuelta para mirar al sofá. Levi estaba sentado allí mirándonos. Él me sonrió y luego le gritó a través de la habitación a Petra.

—¡No veo ningún baile ocurriendo! ¿Tengo que ir allí de nuevo?

Petra rodó sus ojos hacia él y luego me dio la vuelta de nuevo.

—¿Lo ves? —Isabel bromeó— Él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

—Completamente enamorado.—coincidió Petra.

Sentí un aleteo en mi estómago y me dije que eran los nervios. De ninguna manera podían ser de mariposas reales. Yo estaba enamorado de Farlan, no de Levi. Los dos hermanos no podrían ser más diferentes. Levi y yo no teníamos nada en común. Él solo sentía pena por mí. Yo era solo uno de los pocos chicos que aún no había conquistado. Tenía curiosidad por él, pero su interés, si realmente estaba allí, se desvanecería. Yo era sólo un juguete nuevo brillante para el momento.

—Creo que es dulce.—dijo Isabel, mientras que Petra negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Creo que se lo merece. Como mucha gente que él ha enamorado. Ya es hora de que reciba una dosis de su propia medicina.

Titubeé con la insinuación.

—¿Crees que se ha enamorado de mí?

—Basta de conversar.—dijo Petra con una sonrisa de complicidad— Se supone que debemos estar bailando. Así que, primero quiero que solo escuches la música. Escucha el ritmo. Cierre tus ojos si esto ayuda.

Habían cambiado el tema y eso estaba bien para mí. No podía pensar en Levi nunca más, así que cerré los ojos. La canción era una que no conocía, pero el ritmo subyacente era fácil de identificar. La base era tan profunda que vibraba en mi pecho.

—Esta bien, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

—¿Ahora? Solo empieza a moverte.

¿Cómo eso era algún tipo de instrucción?

—Trata moviendo tu cabeza al compás del ritmo —sugirió Isabel.

—O balancea tu peso.—dijo Petra— Rebota en tus dedos. Tienes que tener todo tu cuerpo en movimiento.

Traté de copiar sus movimientos, pero me sentía como una especie de golpea-la-cabeza-al-topo. No había forma de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera considerado un baile. Mi pánico comenzó a crecer, y dejé de moverme.

—Tal vez algunas personas simplemente no están predestinados para hacer esto.

Como me quejé, alguien se colocó detrás de mí y sentí un par de manos sujetar mis brazos.

—Estás pensando demasiado. —La voz baja y suave de Levi envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral. Sus manos se deslizaron de mis brazos a mi cuello, y luego enterró sus dedos profundamente en mi cabello, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo—. Necesitas relajarte.

Poco a poco impulsó mi cabeza hacia delante, rodándola de un lado a otro hasta que se la llevó a descansar sobre su hombro. Enseguida frotó mis hombros y luego deslizó sus manos por toda la longitud de mis brazos, dejando un sendero de piel de gallina donde sus dedos rozaron mi piel. Jadeé por las sensaciones que estaba causando en mí, y mis ojos se cerraron en pánico. Comenzó a balancearse lentamente, y mi cuerpo, habiéndose derretido en una masa completa, equilibró sus movimientos con más gracia de la que nunca había conseguido en mi vida.

—El baile —dijo— es de sentir, no pensar.

Levi levantó uno de mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y lo apoyó en la parte posterior de su cuello. Mis dedos instintivamente cavaron en su cabello suave y grueso. No les indiqué que hicieran eso. Sentí la mejilla de Levi elevarse en una sonrisa contra el lado de mi cabeza, como si aprobara completamente mis acciones.

—Ahora nos movemos juntos.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, y de repente golpeó su rodilla hacia adelante en la parte de atrás de las mías, obligándolo a abrirse. Desprevenido por el cambio de peso, colapsé, pero él había estado preparado para esto. Él me agarró, me levantó apretado contra él, y empezó a movernos en un movimiento casi circular. Todo mi cuerpo lanzó un estremecimiento de placer, y luego me alejé de la realidad en un mundo donde no existía nada, excepto nosotros dos. Levi se movió hábilmente, seductoramente, con la música hasta que sentí como si fuéramos solo uno con el ritmo. Nunca había experimentado nada como esto. No creo que yo podría haber imaginado algo así. Mi cuerpo quemaba en todas las partes que se presionaban contra él, y las otras partes de mí anhelaban envidiosamente tener la misma sensación. Me sentí tan relajado que casi podía dormir, y sin embargo mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho.

—Lo estás haciendo, Eren.—susurró Levi en mi oído. Su respiración me provocó más escalofríos que explotan a través de mí.— Tú tienes un talento natural para esto.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada. —Sonaba aturdido y un poco jadeante. Probablemente porque estaba aturdido y jadeante. —Tú estás haciendo esto. Yo solo me dejo llevar por ti.

Levi rió bajo y peligroso.

—El chico se supone que debe dirigir el baile, pero es solo siempre que su pareja sea tan buena como él.

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello, justo detrás de mí oreja y se sintió tan bien que dejé escapar un gemido apenas audible. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta.

—Eren.—susurró con voz ahogada— Quiero besarte.

Mi boca respondió antes de que mi cerebro hubiera procesado sus palabras.

—Nunca me han besado antes.

De pronto estaba frente a él, con las manos ligeramente apoyadas en su pecho, sus manos en mis caderas manteniendo juntos nuestros cuerpos de una forma que mi madre desaprobaría. Era como la ducha de nuevo, excepto que estaba lejos de ser tan inocente. De hecho, no era inocente en absoluto. Tuve que luchar contra el impulso de subir en él y envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Levi me miró como si estuviera varado en el Sahara y mis labios fueron las últimas gotas de agua en su cantimplora.

—Lo sé. —dijo— Quiero ser el primero. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo. Dime que está bien.

Su boca estaba allí. Su pecho exhaló como si sus pulmones lucharan por oxígeno. Su corazón latía con fuerza bajo mi mano. Podía sentir su necesidad por mí, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la intensidad de mi propio deseo. Yo quería que me besara. Cada fibra de mi ser quería su boca en la mía. Lo ansiaba. Incluso mi corazón rogó por el contacto, y fue entonces cuando mi mundo de ensueño se derrumbó. De repente no podía respirar. La habitación giraba a mí alrededor y lágrimas brotaron en mis ojos mientras me solté del abrazo de Levi.

—¿Eren? —A Levi le tomó un minuto entender lo que sucedió—. ¡Mierda! Eren, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo que salir de aquí! —jadeé—. Quiero ir a casa.

Levi me llevó directamente a su auto, no hizo preguntas y se dirigió hacia mi casa. Él estuvo tranquilo hasta que la única evidencia que quedaba de mi pánico fueron las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Eren, lo siento mucho. No era mi intención asustarte. No pensé. Solo te tuve en mis brazos y te sentí tan bien que…no pensé. No creo que jamás haya querido tanto besar a alguien en toda mi vida.

Volví la cara hacia mi ventana, apoyé mi frente contra el cristal frío y murmuré:

—Nunca he querido que alguien me bese tan mal en toda mi vida.

La sorpresa de mi confesión provocó que Levi pisara los frenos. El auto chirrió hasta detenerse.

—¿Qué? ¿_Querías_ que lo hiciera?

Traté de enjugar el resto de mis lágrimas mientras Justin detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gemí—. Cada persona soltera en la fiesta de esta noche hubiera querido que la beses si hubieran estado en mi posición. Levi, tenía tantas ganas de que me besaras que me dolía físicamente.

—Entonces. . . ¿qué pasó? ¿Cuál fue el problema?

—¡El problema era que quería que fuera tú! Quería que me besaras tú. No Farlan.

Levi abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar. Me miró por un segundo como si le hubiera hecho algún tipo de pregunta capciosa.

—Oye.—dijo finalmente— Tú sabes, estoy realmente de acuerdo con eso. Aliviado incluso.

—Bueno, ¡yo no lo estoy! ¡Me siento terrible!

Empecé a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que sonaba como si estuviera atado a una camilla en una habitación con paredes acolchadas, pero no pude evitarlo. Me estaba ahogando en un mar de culpa.

—Siento como si lo hubiera engañado. Sé que es estúpido. No hemos estado ni siquiera una vez juntos, pero lo amo demasiado. He soñado con besarlo durante tanto tiempo. Tengo un millón de escenarios diferentes escritos en mi diario de cómo iba a desarrollarse todo cuando finalmente sucediera.

Levi de nuevo soltó una carcajada.

—No lo haces.

Le di una mirada sombría. Lo hice. Fantasías detalladas.

—Le di todo mi corazón. Ni siquiera han pasado tres semanas y ahora casi no lloro. Tengo todos estos nuevos amigos, y hago todas estas nuevas cosas como si Farlan nunca hubiera existido. Como si no fuera todo mi universo para toda mi vida. Es como si siguiera adelante completamente. Y no acabo de casi besar a alguien. Casi besé a su hermano. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Levi se sentó allí con sus manos en el volante, mirando fijamente a través del parabrisas. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez nunca estuviste realmente enamorado de él. —Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada seria—. ¿Qué sentiste esta noche, cuando casi nos besamos? Antes de que entraras en pánico, ¿alguna vez sentiste eso con Farlan?

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y miré a mi regazo.

—Nunca he sentido algo así antes. Ni siquiera sabía que una persona podría sentirse así.

—Eso sólo demuestra mi punto. —dijo Levi suavemente— Farlan era tu mejor amigo. Lo amabas, pero no estabas enamorado de él.

—¡Sí lo estaba! ¡_Lo estoy_!

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Tú estás enamorado de la idea de él, pero si estuvieras realmente enamorado de él, nunca habrías tenido una cita conmigo, y mucho menos permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos como lo hicieron.—Nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto, y luego Levi lo intentó con un enfoque diferente. —Eren, no has hecho nada malo. Farlan te dejo ir. Debes ser capaz de seguir adelante. Incluso él querría eso para ti.

Él estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, pero estaba teniendo el efecto contrario. Empecé a llorar de nuevo, así que se estiró sobre la consola central y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Frotó su pulgar suavemente sobre el dorso de mis nudillos. El toque me calmó un poco, lo que por supuesto me hizo sentir culpable de nuevo y empecé a llorar más fuerte.

—Por favor, sólo llévame a casa.

Levi puso el coche en marcha. No dijo una palabra mientras me llevó por los últimos kilometros hasta mi casa pero se aferró a mi mano todo el camino. Egoísta como soy, me enganché de él, a pesar de que básicamente lo rechacé por su hermano, que ya había dejado claro que nunca me querría. Aún cuando la cita terminó en un completo fracaso, Levi, siempre un caballero, me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Lamento que perdieras esta noche.

Levi levantó mi barbilla hasta que pudo ver mis ojos. Yo no estaba sorprendido por su sonrisa comprensiva pero lastimó mi corazón. Yo no merecía su comprensión.

—Vamos a considerarlo algo bueno.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué manera en el mundo este caos que hice era algo bueno? Como si leyera mi mente, Levi sonrió.

—Creo que hemos alcanzado oficialmente **la cuarta etapa del duelo**. Quizás esta noche fue más exitosa de lo que pensábamos ¿eh?

Tuve que pensar de nuevo y repetir todas las etapas del duelo, a pesar de que debería haber sido obvio.

—**¡La culpa!**

Levi se echó a reír. Se movió un paso adelante y me dio un beso ligero como una pluma en la mejilla.

—Un paso más cerca de la aceptación, Eren.

Me lanzó una sonrisa hermosa y me guiñó un ojo mientras subió a su auto y se marchó.


	10. Capítulo 8: Frikis de la ciencia

¡Regresé! Y muy tarde debo de decir, tengo mi excusa esta vez. ¡Ando de viaje! Cuando inicié esto nunca pensé que realmente tendría problemas...al parecer cuando te compremetes a algo acaban pasando más cosas de las que piensas y en fin. Pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo más. Nos estamos acercando poco a poco al final. Olvidé mencionar que este libro consta de un prologo, 14 capítulos, epílogo más unos extras. ¡No desveleré cuantos son! Aun andamos mas o menos en la mitad.

Una pregunta que iba a hacer es esta...¿Alguna ha leído 48 horas de EXO? Estoy en dudas si traerla adaptada con nuestros personajes, poniendo créditos a su verdadera autora pero...el problema es que no sé si les gustará a quienes lo hayan leído o las fans de ese mundo porque con 1D lo han hecho y no estaban muy contentas por eso. Aun así, respondanme. Si lo desean, puedo hacerlo a pesar que podría ser apaleada.

Avisarme si veis errores, lo he repasado unas cuantas veces pero nunca se sabe. ;A;

Ahora sí, he leído los reviews y os doy las gracias a **S-S-C-C-F-S, S. -Chan, Timber -una nueva lectora que agradezco muchísimo que no haya mostrado nada malo hacia el OOC-, -chan -otra nueva, que aquí tienes querida por cierto- y Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee -debo decirte que puedes dedicarte a ser pitonisa-(?).**

**Aclaración: **Si se preguntan, la verdadera autora de esta obra es Kelly Oram. Yo solo les traigo esta cómica historia y a la vez dramática. ¡Aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de vida por leer! Ya si le parecio bueno o malo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y tampoco soy mujer de su creador...una pena, le convencía de meter a todos a la hoguera -wtf-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo ocho: Frikis de la ciencia<strong>

De todas las etapas del duelo hasta ahora la culpa es la que más apesta. Mi cita con Eren había sido perfecta. Se veía increíble, se enfrentó a una loca fiesta por mí, ¡y estaba incluso teniendo un buen rato! Él dominó duramente a mi mejor amigo en una partida de billar, fui la envidia de todos los hombres y mujeres en la sala. . . y luego estaba aquel baile. Él dijo que nunca había sentido algo así, pero lo que él no sabe es que yo tampoco. A pesar de las innumerables personas con las que había bailado o con las que había estado, nunca en mi vida había sentido una conexión como lo hice con Eren esa noche.

Olvidé a mi hermano idiota. Eren nunca iba a estar con él. Se suponía que debía estar conmigo. Pero, gracias a él, no nos besamos esa noche. De hecho, la noche perfecta terminó tan desastrosa que me preocupaba que él nunca me hablara otra vez. No llamó el sábado o domingo, y luego en la escuela la semana siguiente, él realmente se distanció. Todavía se sentó conmigo en el almuerzo y no se apartó cuando puse mi brazo alrededor de él y le tomé la mano, pero ahora era diferente. Era como si no se permitiera sentir nada por mí, ni siquiera la amistad. Lo odiaba. No vino a la escuela el viernes y luego obtuve otro fin de semana de silencio. Traté de llamarlo un par de veces, pero sólo obtuve el correo de voz. Cuando no se presentó en el almuerzo el lunes, realmente empecé a preocuparme.

—Tal vez debería llamar a su mamá.—dije por enésima vez. Miré al otro lado de la mesa, con la esperanza de un consejo de Petra e Isabel, pero estaban ocupados mirando por encima del hombro con los ojos incrédulos de ancho.

Erwin y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego nos dimos la vuelta al mismo tiempo.

La amiga de Eren, Hanji estaba allí moviendo un pie impacientemente con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo en una coleta y en la parte superior de la cabeza tenía pequeños mechones de pelo que salían de ellos en todas las direcciones. También llevaba una camiseta rosa gigante con una imagen de un gato que parece aburrido y que decía "¿Te parece que me importan tus problemas?". Había visto a esta chica antes de las reuniones del club de ciencias que me vi obligado a asistir cada lunes después de la escuela, pero mis amigos nunca había estado expuesto a la pequeña santo terror y es evidente que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, Erwin rió y dijo:

—Linda camisa.

Los ojos de Hanjie se estrecharon y sus manos fueron a sus caderas.

—Hago que funcione.—Dijo de manera casual. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y dijo.— Escuché que mi chico Eren te pisó tan fuerte en una partida de billar el pasado fin de semana que Levi tuvo que tener piedad de ti antes de cada estudiante de primer año universitario en UVU viera cuán pequeña es tu basura.

Me eché a reír. No pude evitarlo. Me reí tanto que lloré y cuando me controlé me di cuenta de que todo el mundo en la mesa estaba riendo tan fuerte como yo.

—¡Maldita sea, Levi!—Erwin rió y tuvo que enjugar las lágrimas de sus ojos.—¿Dónde encontraste a esta chica? ¿Es de verdad?

—Ella es una nerd a tener en cuenta, eso es seguro.—Le dije.— Ella es la mejor amiga de Eren. Hanjie, Erwin. Erwin, Hanjie. No cometas el error de hablar mal de los gatos en frente de ella. Creo que ella solía ser uno en una vida pasada.

Empezamos a reír de nuevo, pero entonces Hanjie se aclaró la garganta. Parecía un poco más agitada.

-¿Vas a venir después de la escuela hoy?

Dejé de reír. Una ola de pánico se apoderó de mí. Los frikis de la ciencia habían prometido que nunca me iban a delatar pero, ¿quién sabía a que eran leales? Si Hanjie le dijo a estos chicos donde pasé mis tardes de lunes, nunca me recuperaría de eso.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando

Hanjie puso los ojos y dijo:

—¿_Vas a salir con Eren después de la escuela hoy_?

Al oír el nombre de Eren, me di cuenta de Hanjie debe saber lo que le pasó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Qué pasa con él? Traté de llamarlo este fin de semana, pero no quiso responder a su teléfono. Yo estaba pensando en ir a su casa después de la escuela para ver cómo estaba.

—Tranquilo, muchacho enamorado, él está aquí. Está haciendo un examen de recuperación de matemáticas en este momento porque faltó a la escuela el viernes. Estará por acá después de la escuela.

Me sentí aliviado pero al mismo tiempo era un poco herido.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no responde mis llamadas?

El rostro de Hanjie se puso rojo de ira.

—¡Tu hermano idiota es lo que pasó! Se sentía culpable después de todo el fin de semana, así que me llevó a su debate el jueves.

Una vez más, me picó. Ella no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto.

—¿Por qué no me pidió ir?

—Algo acerca de no querer hacer que Farlan se sienta mal. Él no quiere que piense que lo ha reemplazado contigo.— Hanjie rodó los ojos otra vez, como si los sentimientos de Eren fueran absurdos. En realidad, me ayudó a saber que tenía la pequeña aprobación de un geek.— De todos modos fuimos a su debate porque se sentía mal por no haber hablado con él en las últimas semanas. Decía una y otra vez acerca de cómo él había dicho que seguían siendo amigos y que no había sido suficiente apoyo desde que tiene novio. Estaba decidido a ser amable con Boris y demostrar que podía ser amigo de los dos.—Ella resopló.— Por favor. Como si alguien pudiera ser amigo de ese idiota.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—¿_Qué pasó_?—Hanjie se rió pero no había humor en ella.—Llegamos allí y el primer descanso que el equipo consigue, Farlan se acerca, y en vez de decir hola, le pregunta qué estamos haciendo allí.— Respiré pesadamente por mi nariz. Hanjie asintió estando de acuerdo con mi ira.— Eren casi lloró en ese mismo momento.— Dijo.— Pero en lugar de eso fue todo "Dijiste que era importante para ti, así que te vine a apoyar". Y entonces Farlan dijo "Oh, eso es muy dulce, Eren, pero no deberías haber venido. Creo que está molestando a Boris y es un poco molesto para todo el equipo." ¡El idiota en realidad nos pidió que nos marcháramos! Eren tuvo una crisis enorme en el camino a casa. Estaba tan molesto que su madre lo llamó a la escuela el viernes. Se fueron a Las Vegas para el fin de semana para una escapada.

—¡Lo voy a matar!

—Por favor.—dijo Hanjie.— Y pon un pie en su culo por mí mientras estás en ello.

A mi lado, Erwin volvió a reír, pero yo no podía apreciar la personalidad colorida de Hanjie en ese momento. Estaba demasiado enojado. También estaba preocupado por Eren. No me podía imaginar lo que debe haber hecho eso en él.

—No me extraña que no me devuelva las llamadas de este fin de semana. No puedo culparlo a él si nunca habla con nadie en mi familia nunca más.

Obtuve otra rodada de ojos de Hanjie, ésta mezclada con una mirada no-ser-un-idiota en voz baja.

—Oh, ¡por favor! Eren no contesta sus llamadas porque cree que tenerte cerca hará que se sienta peor, pero ese chico nunca ha sabido lo que necesita.

—¿_Qué necesita_?

Parecía que me iba a golpear en la cabeza.

—¡_Te necesita a ti__, imbécil_! Tú y toda tu gloriosa perfección viril tienen que ir y hacerle olvidar que alguna vez existió ese perdedor. Va a estar en el laboratorio de ciencias después de la escuela, por lo que ve a por él y **no** dejes que te excluya, no importa lo que diga.

—Está bien, pero...

—¡No hay peros! Te necesita. Tú vas. Fin de la historia. No voy a dejar que otro hermano Ackerman lo decepcione.

A estas alturas estaba tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero no estaba teniendo éxito.

—Lo tengo jefe.—le dije, dando un saludo burlón a Hanjie.—Laboratorio de Ciencias. Después de la escuela. Llevar mi gloriosa perfección viril.

La postura de Hanjie finalmente se relajó un poco.

—Bueno.

—Sin duda, un gato en una vida pasada.—Erwin murmuró a mi lado. -Pero, como, uno grande que comía gente.

Hanjie miró a Erwin críticamente por un momento con una ceja levantada.

—Y supongo que eras probablemente un Adonis. . . o una deliciosa manzana de oro porque eres positivamente delicioso.—La mandíbula de Erwin cayó a sus rodillas mientras todos los demás en la mesa se mataban de la risa. Hanjie, en su actitud de negocios, dijo.—Llámame si necesitas una cita para el baile. Levi puede conseguir mi número de Eren. -Entonces ella giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cafetería.

Una vez que ella se había ido, Erwin, con las mejillas de color rosa, se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

—Esa chica es una amenaza.—Se quejó mientras colocaba su comida en la boca.

Era cierto, pero todos se rieron de él otra vez de todos modos. Incluso me ofrecí a prestarle las llaves del condominio en Park City para el baile de la noche. Casi me dio un puñetazo.

Para el resto del día lo único que podía pensar era en el club de ciencia. Lo sé, lo sé. Merezco ser empujado en un armario por ese comentario, pero era verdad. Necesitaba ver a Eren. Yo fui el primero en llegar. El Sr. Walden me miró con curiosidad cuando salté en la puerta y empecé a caminar por la habitación, pero él no preguntó. Después de un minuto, Eren entró con Hanjie y me congelé. Nunca había tenido miedo de una persona antes, pero, sinceramente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Eren, y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

No estaba seguro de si debía acercarme pero luego vi el "¿qué estás esperando?" en la mirada en el rostro de Hanjie, así que crucé la habitación, lo cogí en brazos y le dije:

—No puedo creer que Carla y tú fueron a Las Vegas y no me invitaron. No está bien, mocoso. ¡Me encanta Las Vegas!

Eren dejó escapar la risa estrangulada y, finalmente, me echó los brazos al cuello. Cuando me dejó en el suelo, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Las sequé por él y luego lo arrastré hasta una mesa de laboratorio y saqué mi diario proyecto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estás muy emocionado por la ciencia hoy.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo ansioso por llegar a la siguiente etapa del experimento. Por favor, dime que finalmente hemos llegado a la ira. Hanjie me contó lo que pasó en el almuerzo y estoy muy listo para darle una bofetada a mi hermano por todo.

—Lo siento.—Suspiró.— Definitivamente estoy todavía en la culpa.

—Bueno, no me gusta la etapa de culpabilidad. Viendo que soy la fuente de tu estúpida culpa, el resultado es muy poco satisfactorio para mí. Hay demasiado de ti que ignora lo que me pasa. ¿Un fin de semana entero de silencio absoluto, Eren? Inaceptable. He crecido demasiado unido a ti para que me zanjes durante cuatro días seguidos, sin ni siquiera un mensaje.

—Lo siento. No quería preocuparte. Espero que por lo menos tuvieras un poco de diversión en tu fin de semana libre del Experimento de Eren Jaeger.

—No, de hecho, no lo hice. Pero, ¿sabes lo que suena divertido? Golpear a Farlan en la cara. O mejor, verte a ti golpear a Farlan en la cara. Así que vamos a volcar la culpa y provocar la ira. He estado esperando este momento desde el día que te dejó.

—Levi, para. Yo no voy a darle un puñetazo.

—Me imagino que una buena vieja confrontación es la mejor manera de accionarlo. El equipo de debate se encuentra justo al otro lado del edificio. Podríamos ir todos juntos. Haremos un viaje de campo del club de ciencia. Podríamos tener la película Geek Squad para nuestra última presentación en la feria.

—Me molesta el uso del Geek Squad plazo.—dijo Nerd de ciencia Armin, arrojando su bolsa de libros voluminosos sobre la mesa enfrente de Eren y yo.

El segundo Nerd de ciencia Moblit dejó caer a su lado y le dijo:

—Y me molesta el hecho de que sólo porque somos inteligentes, se asume automáticamente que sabríamos cómo filmar sus experimentos. No todos los friki nacen con el conocimiento audiovisual.

Todos los amigos del club de ciencia de Eren me asustan y me asombraban al mismo tiempo. En serio. No estoy seguro de cómo Eren y Farlan resultaron seminormales cuando se trata de los niños que han estado saliendo desde hace años.

-Armin, tu camisa está metida en los pantalones. Tú eres un _friki_.—señalé.— Está bien, sin embargo. Cada uno tiene su estilo. Soy un atleta. Eres un nerd. El mundo necesita de ambos para mantener el equilibrio. Y Moblit, no hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que no tengas conocimiento extenso de audio visuales, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Moblit frunció el ceño, pero luego suspiró.

—Estás en lo cierto. Sé manejarme con el equipo de vídeo, el Sr. atleta que tiene a miles de chicos calientes pero que está fallando ciencias.

Me eché a reír.

—Touché de los estereotipos.

—En realidad, tengo mi cámara en el bolso porque Armin y yo vamos a filmar la mezcla de nuestra próxima compuesto químico para nuestro experimento. Sería feliz de capturar en video el golpe en la cara de Farlan Ackerman solo para nada más que demostrar mi posteridad.

—Moblit.—Jadeó Eren.— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Farlan es tu amigo.

Armin respondió antes de Moblit pudiese.

—Él no sólo te abandonó, Eren.—Se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz como si le daba un aspecto más duro de alguna manera.— Nos dejó a todos nosotros. Personalmente me encantaría ver que le dan un puñetazo.

¿Ven? Los Frikis de la ciencia no son todos malos. Le di mi gesto de aprobación y luego le sonreí a Hanjie.

—Bueno, sé que mi chica Han está dentro.— Ofrecí un puño en dirección a Hanjie. Ella frunció el ceño hacia él.

—Mi inteligencia se desarrollo mucho más allá de los golpes de puño. Sin embargo, como la acción implicaría llegar a tocar tus santas manos por aunque sea un breve momento, lo voy a permitir.

No tenía idea de como responder a eso, así que solo dije "dulce" y golpeé mi puño contra el de ella. Cuando mire hacia atrás, Eren nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso solo deja a Historia.—dije, volteándome hacia el último friki del grupo.

Historia era una estudiante de primer año y de alguna manera increíblemente más tímida que Eren. Ella no parecía entrar en pánico de la forma en la que Eren lo hacía, pero creo que un aspuecto popular de ultimo año como yo era demasiado para ella. Dulce niña, por lo que puedo decir, pero ella nunca alcanzo a decirme más de tres palabras. La primera vez que hablé directamente a ella, se volvió aterradoramente roja y casi se desmaya. Ha mejorado un poco en las últimas dos semanas, pero no mucho.

—¿Quieres derrumbar una reunión del club de debate y ser testigo de un poco ciencia en acción?

Historia no podía conseguir cualquier palabra esta vez, pero se las arreglo para asentir con la cabeza, así que me voltee hacia Eren.

—La nerd ha hablado, _. Todos estamos aquí por ti. Tiempo para encontrar el Rocky interior.

—Chicos, nadie va a golpear a Farlan en la cara, ¿de acuerdo?—Eren se frotó las sienes de la cabeza como si le estuviesen latiendo.— No estoy enojado con Farlan. Dolido, sí; Confundido, mucho; pero no estoy enojado. Solo porque él me lastimó no hace que esté bien que yo lo lastime de vuelta. Tenía todo el derecho a querer un poco de espacio. También puedo entender la necesidad de alejarse por el amor de su novio. Si yo estuviera en su lugar y mi nuevo novio tiene un chico con la que han sido mejores amigos desde que nacieron, yo también me sentiría intimidada por él.

— ¡Vamos Eren!—Hanjie se quejó.— No estás realmente tolerando la forma en que te trató jueves por la noche, ¿verdad?

—Hanjie. Ellos querían ganar. Si yo estaba realmente causando contención y distrayendo su equipo, entonces puedo entender porque querían que me vaya. Él fue muy educado al respecto, por lo menos. No pienso que él estaba molesto porque me presenté. Me siento mal porque yo metí la pata. He oído que perdieron el debate.

—Ellos perdieron el debate porque apestan.—dijo Hanjie.— Y Farlan apesta por no tener el mayor remordimiento por tus sentimientos. Él es un idiota, Eren. ¿Cómo no puedes estar molesto con él?

—Solo no lo estoy, ¿vale? ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Ya he terminado de trabajar en el experimento por el día. Se supone que debemos estar ayudando a Levi con su física también y él tiene una recuperación mañana sobre las Leyes de Newton.

Esto pareció detenerlos a todos. No estaba seguro de por qué de repente todos me miraban hasta que dijo Armin:

—¿Tú realmente fallaste en un examen sobre _Las leyes de Newton_?

Está bien. Así que me miraban porque todos pensaban que yo era un idiota.

— ¿Qué?—le pregunté un poco a la defensiva. — ¿Parece ser fácil? "No robar" Lo entiendo. "Rojo significa detenerse" Tiene sentido. El chico Newton estaba fumando algo serio cuando debió haber hecho sus leyes. ¿Cuándo demonios vamos a usarlas de todos modos?

Eren palmeó mi mano, pero el resto de los nerds me miró boquiabierto y luego dispararon entre sí un montón de miradas llenas de significados ocultos

—Esto no es bueno.—Dijo Moblit gravemente.— Nuestro presidente esta saliendo con un papanatas. ¿Te Imaginas si los chicos de la secundaria Payson se enteraran?

—Perderíamos nuestra credibilidad callejera.—Estuvo de acuerdo Armin.— Va a ser bastante malo llevarlo a la feria de ciencias.

—¿Los frikis tienen _credibilidad callejera_?—Pregunté sólo un poco ofendido.— ¿Y por qué va a ser tan malo tenerme en la feria de la ciencia?

—Eres popular. Una persona hermosa. Un brabucón. Sin ofensas, pero eso es bastante malo para nuestra reputación. ¿Por qué crees que estábamos tan felices de mantener en secreto tu presencia en el club?

Me reí con asombro. ¿_Quién sabía_?

—_Yo_ aprecio tu belleza..—Anunció Hanjie. —Además de su buena voluntad de hundir a nuestro nivel de desventaja nerd por el amor de Eren. Tu devoción compensa tus cualidades menos afortunadas, pero lo siento, simplemente no puede tener a un miembro de nuestro club de ciencias no entienda las leyes básicas del movimiento. Esta es una emergencia del club de ciencias.—Hanjie miró alrededor del grupo. — Es hora de que Levi reciba su primera lección de física aplicada.

Estaba asustado cuando los frikis me arrastraron hasta el estacionamiento, pero como resultó "Física Aplicada" era sólo una versión nerd de bolos. En realidad, en la medida como castigo por no haber aprobado una clase podría haber sido algo mucho peor que tener que asistir a un club de ciencias.

Una vez que estuvimos en los bolos, atrapé a Eren mirándome mientras me ataba los cordones de mis zapatos de bolos. Parecía como si todavía esperando de vez en cuando en el club de ciencias para ver la cara de Farlan en lugar de la mía. Siempre me entristecía un poco cuando me daba cuenta de como extrañaba a mi hermano, así que hice todo lo posible para poner una sonrisa en su cara cada vez que sucedía.

—¿Qué? ¿No sala de billar?

Su sonriente respuesta fue pequeña, pero real. Hanjie soltó un bufido.

—No, si quieres tener la oportunidad de ganar.

Armin sacó pecho por su camiseta blanca y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Eren.

—Es una jugador maestro de billar.

—Me di cuenta.

La mirada de complicidad que le dispare a Eren le hizo ruborizarse. No había sido su habilidad para el billar lo que me percaté esa noche, era como el aspecto que tenía cada vez que se inclinaba sobre la mesa para dar un tiro. Probablemente tenga el mismo problema en los bolos de hoy. Lástima que no estaba todavía llevando esos pantalones. Cambié de tema antes de empezar a babear.

—¿Así que uno de ustedes es el genio empollón prodigio de los bolos?

—Actualmente, nadie de nosotros es bueno en los bolos.—Dijo Moblit.— Es una de las maneras más sencillas de explicar las Leyes de Movimiento de Newton. Los atletas tienden a ser cenestésicos, para demostraciones prácticas por lo general funcionan mucho mejor que las clases.

¿Alumnos cenestésicos? ¿Se suponía que debía saber lo que era?

Mobliy suspiró, leyendo la confusión en mi cara.

—Cenestésicos son personas que aprenden mediante la realización de una actividad física en lugar de sólo ver una demostración o escuchar una conferencia. A juzgar por la forma en que nunca puedes quedarte quieto durante más de cinco minutos, voy a suponer que eres un aprendiz cenestésicos o sufres de TDAH (Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad).—Parecía que quería escuchar una respuesta.

—Umm…no tengo TDAH.

—Bueno, entonces esto debe funcionar.

— ¿Qué debería funcionar?

Estaba empezando a asustarme de nuevo. Si no fuera por la mirada divertida en el rostro de Eren, podría haber abandonado el edificio.

—Dado que es muy probable que un alumno cenestésico, para esta sesión de estudio vamos a tener que poner físicamente las leyes de Newton en el movimiento.

—Uh…de acuerdo…—a veces su forma nerd de hablar era demasiado.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente decir: "_Creo que eres un idiota, así que voy a dejarte sin palabras con algo que creo que puedas entender como este objeto inanimado denso_"?

Quería estar cabreado pero Eren todavía estaba sentado al otro lado de mí con esta adorable sonrisa en su cara, así que no pude encontrarme ser ofendido por sus amigos inteligentes.

—Por lo tanto, chico musculoso.—Dijo Hanjie, sorprendiéndome mirando a Eren. — ¿Porque no recoges tu pelota y vamos a empezar la fiesta? Sucede que soy un aprendiz visual, así que estoy muy emocionado de tener un poco de caramelo para el ojo y mejorar mi experiencia de aprendizaje.

Eso finalmente lo hizo. Sonreí.

—Me asustas, Hanjie. Realmente lo haces.

—Ella nos asusta a todos nosotros.—dijo Armin, y luego me miró. —Por lo tanto, Levi, mi físicamente desafiado amigo.—Resopló. —La primera ley de Newton del movimiento. ¿Cuál es?

Suspiré. Tenía la esperanza de que "Física Aplicada" era realmente el código para "bolos", pero creo que no. Todo el mundo estaba esperando a que le respondiera, por lo que traté de recordar lo que sabía de las leyes de Newton.

— ¿Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar?

Cuando todo el grupo se quejó, Eren se apiadó de mí.

—Esa es una traducción aproximada de la ley de la gravedad.

—Bueno, ¿podemos empezar con eso? Porque esa es la que en cierto modo me entiendo. Entiendo la gravedad.

Obtengo otra ronda de gemidos para esto, y Eren se rió mientras explicaba por qué estaba mal.

—La gravedad no es una de las tres leyes del movimiento, pero son iguales de simples. Aquí. . . —En mi mirada de duda, se levantó y me dio mi bola de bolos.— ¿Es esta bola va a lanzarse por sí sola por el camino?

_¿Estaba jugando conmigo?_

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa?

Detrás de mí, Historia se rió. No podía culparla. Ni siquiera yo sabía que me veía como un idiota ahora. Eren me dio una sonrisa simpática.

—No, no es una pregunta con trampa.

—Umm, bien. Entonces. . . ¿no? ¿No va a rodarse sola por el camino?

—Así es.—Se hizo a un lado.— Así que suelta la pelota.

Le di otra mirada confusa, pero decidí confiar en él y tiré la bola hacia los bolos.

—¿La pelota va a parar?— Preguntó.

—No hasta que llegue a la pared del fondo.

—De acuerdo.

En ese momento, la pelota se fue chocando en los pinos, derribando todos menos dos de ellos. Lo hizo, de hecho, paró cuando se estrelló contra la parte trasera de la pared.

—Aquí tienes.—Dijo Eren, como si eso lo explicara todo. —La primera ley de Newton del movimiento. La entiendes a la perfección.

Todo el mundo se rió de esto excepto yo. Era posible que yo estuviera más confundido de lo que había estado en clase. Eren cogió otra bola.

—Un objeto en reposo. . . —dijo, y levantó la bola— permanecerá en reposo a menos que actúe sobre por una fuerza desequilibrada. Tal como tirarlo. Un objeto en movimiento. . . —tiró el balón por el carril hacia los dos pines restantes. —Continúa en movimiento con la misma velocidad y en la misma dirección a menos que actúe sobre una fuerza desequilibrada, como golpear la pared del fondo o los pasadores o la fricción que rueda por la pista. Si no hubiera nada para detener el balón, no se detendría.

— ¿Quieres decir que si los asteroides en el espacio seguirían por siempre al menos que impacten contra algo?

—Exacto. —Historia chilló.

—En otras palabras, un objeto no se moverá a menos que algo le da un empujón y no se detendrá a menos que algo lo haga.

Todo el grupo de nerds aplaudió porque lo entendí, pero fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso es todo? ¿Esa es la ley? —No podría ser más sencillo.

—Sí. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer. —Rió. En realidad, todo el mundo se echó a reír.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no el Sr. Walden empezó en primer lugar por eso?

Todos se rieron de nuevo. Me alegro de que pudiese entretener a todos. Eren trató de dejar de reír por mí, pero no podía manejarlo. Era tan lindo que era digno de mirarlo como un idiota.

—Vamos, Einstein.— bromeó.— Recoge la bola. Leyes de dos y tres son igual de fácil. Una vez que las tengas, vamos a ver si eres mejor en los bolos de lo que eres en el billar, y ya que estamos en ello, nos puedes explicar un par de cosas como la masa, cantidad de movimiento, velocidad, fuerza, inercia. . .

Me sentí temblar. Como que pensé que encontraría caliente la charla de un chico inteligente, pero sobre todo me asusté cuando utilizó las palabras como _la velocidad_ y _la inercia_.

—Bueno, la parte de bolos suena divertido de todos modos.—Sonreí.— ¿Te apetece un poco de amistosa apuesta?

Hombre, me encantó ver su rubor.

—¡No! —Dijo.— Definitivamente no. Me he hartado de apuestas amistosas, y_ algunas personas_ no pueden confiar en que los perdedores sean buenos.

Me reí. Eren tenía un punto.


	11. Capítulo 9: Experimento fallido

¡Otra vez de vuelta! ¡Y muy tarde! Como comenté anteriormente, con el viaje me es imposible actualizar además que me roban mi portátil cada dos por tres para jugar a sus cosas -niñoslosquemaré-. Me gustaría responder sus reviews con toda mi alma pero ahora me es imposible, vengo más bien a darles las gracias por seguir esta historia ;; y dejar tan amorosos reviews. En el próximo responderé, lo aseguro, esto lo vengo a dejar rápido.

Es más, debo decir que tardaré en actualizar porque me odia mucho mi portátil, así que eso, básicamente lo siento mucho ;;.

Os regalaré por año nuevo un equipo mejorado. ¡HAHAHAHAH! Sí, en disculpas también.(?)

También vengo a felicitar a todos por la navidad, y, a nuestro querido Heichou amargado enanín -muy tarde-. También a nuestro titán colosa, osea, Berthold y a nuestra adorable reina, Christa/Historia.

Con esto ya, os dejo disfrutar. ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

**Aclaración: **Si se preguntan, la verdadera autora de esta obra es Kelly Oram. Yo solo les traigo esta cómica historia y a la vez dramática. ¡Aun así, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de vida por leer! Ya si le parecio bueno o malo.

**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, no sé por qué debo repetirlo. Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece y tampoco soy mujer de su creador...una pena, le convencía de meter a todos a la hoguera -wtf-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve: Experimento fallido<strong>

Después de los bolos me ofrecí a ayudar a Levi a escribir un artículo sobre su clase de física aplicada en los bolos

—Como parte del club de ciencias, si escribes un informe sobre lo que has aprendido durante nuestras actividades, puedes cambiarla por una tarea perdida o un una prueba fallada en la clase del Sr. Walden.

—¿En serio? Sr. Walden no parece que sea cool.

Suspiré.

—Levi, la mayoría de los profesores están muy bien cuando se trata de eso. Lo creas o no, en realidad quieren ver a sus estudiantes tener éxito. Si ven que realmente te estas dedicando, son por lo general bastante flexibles.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero si vamos a escribir un artículo, vamos a ir a mi casa. Mi mamá ha estado bastante malhumorada ya que ella y Carla están peleadas. Tal vez si te ve, se ablandara.—Levi vió la expresión de mi cara y dijo.— No te preocupes, Farlan y **el pasea perros** pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo en su casa.

No tenía más excusas, así que llamé a mi mamá y me fui a la casa de Levi, por primera vez desde las vacaciones de invierno.

La casa de los Ackerman, a pesar de ser tres veces más grande que la acogedora de dos dormitorios que mi mamá y yo alquilamos, siempre se ha sentido como una segunda casa para mí. Incluso en cierto modo tenía mi propia habitación. Bueno, técnicamente, era una habitación de invitados, pero guardé un montón de mis cosas ya que he venido muchas veces. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía diferente.

—¡Eren! Hola, cariño!

Riko estaba sentada en su escritorio con un montón de papeles apilados casi hasta el techo. Era un privada asesora fiscal, por lo que de enero a abril básicamente vivía en su oficina. El resto del año tenía mucha más libertad para pasar el rato y hacer cosas de ama de casa como cocinar. Entré en la oficina y le di a la madre de Levi un abrazo

—Hola, Riko. Espero que no te importe que viniera. Sé que ha sido incomodo desde el Año Nuevo.

—Siempre eres bienvenido aquí, lo sabes. Eres prácticamente de la familia. Se supone que debes estar peleado con mis hijos.

—No creo que sea solo una pelea.—dije tristemente.

Los ojos de Riko se suavizaron

—Ustedes lo solucionaran. —Dirigió su mirada a Levi y encontró su sonrisa de nuevo.— Pero Levi y tú se han hecho mucho más cercanos, así que no todo está perdido, ¿no?

—De acuerdo. —Quería sentirme feliz, pero tenía que sacar algo de mi pecho—. Riko, lo siento por lo que pasó con Farlan. Sólo quiero que sepas que no lo culpo.—Levi resopló con disgusto. No le hice caso y seguí el discurso que había estado ensayando desde que me pidió que viniera.— Por favor no te enojes con mi mamá más. Sé que fue extremadamente protectora, pero eso fue mi culpa. No debería haberme asustado tanto. Debería haber comprendido mejor a Farlan. En realidad no hizo nada mal y...

—¡Eren, para! —Dijo Levi bruscamente, sorprendiendo tanto a la señora Ackerman como a mí—. Es posible que ya no te sientas enojado pero yo sí. No puedo escucharte estar allí y defenderlo. Farlan no lo merece. ¡Te trato como una mierda!

—Levi, cálmate.

—¡Es verdad, mamá! Él lo abandonó en la feria de ciencias, y aunque dijo que todavía quería ser su amigo, no ha hablado con él en semanas. El primer día de regreso a la escuela, se sentó en la mesa del almuerzo con todos sus amigos e iba a pedirle que no se sentara con él más. ¡Iba a pedirle que se fuera de su propia mesa de almuerzo!

Riko se quedó sin aliento, y rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

—Probablemente me iba a pedir que cambiara de asiento con Hanjie para que no me sentara a su lado.

—¡Como si eso fuera un poco mejor! —Levi cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho y me miró cuando empecé a defender a Farlan de nuevo.— Dile que lo que hizo el jueves.

—Tenía todo el derecho a...

—¡No, no lo tenia, Eren!

—¡Levi! Deja de gritarle.

—¡Mamá! Fue a ver a su debate el jueves para ser agradable y demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Quería presentarse a Boris y dejarle a los dos saber que podrían ser amigos. Farlan se enojó porque se presentó y lo sacó. ¡Actuó como sí que estuviera ahí para él lo hacía una especie de acosador psicópata! —No me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban cerrados y que las lágrimas se escapaban de ellos hasta que los brazos de Levi me rodearon y me dijo.— ¡No más lágrimas, Eren! No vale la pena.

—¿Farlan realmente hizo todo eso? —Riko preguntó con un hilo de voz.

No pude contestarle, pero sentí a Levi asentir con la cabeza.

—Farlan es ser un idiota de primera clase, y Carla tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada con él. Todos sus amigos están enojados con él. Ni siquiera puedo soportar estar cerca de él, porque sólo quiero pegarle. Tienes que terminar tu pelea con Carla y es necesario hablar con tu maldito hijo. Ese perro que está saliendo con él lo está convirtiendo en un imbécil.

—¡Rivaille, cuida tu boca!

—Bueno, él lo es.—murmuró Levi.

—Rivaille. —Riko sonaba cansada—. Sé que el novio de tu hermano es . . .difícil, pero te pido que te abstengas de utilizar ese tipo de palabras.

—¿Difícil? —Se mofó.

—Sí. Él es. . . es. . . —Riko suspiró y luego me abrazo—. Oh, Eren, ¿por qué no podías haber sido tú? Levi tiene razón, el nuevo novio de Farlan es. . . —claramente quería utilizar la palabra P, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo.— Todos te extrañamos mucho.—Me abrazó por un momento y luego se derrumbó en la silla del escritorio.— Lo siento. He estado tan abrumada que no he estado prestando suficiente atención. Voy a hablar con Farlan más tarde, y Carla. Lo prometo.

—Gracias. —Le susurré—. Sin embargo, ten por seguro de que mamá te dice que lo siente también. Estaba en desacuerdo con algunas de las cosas que dijo.

Los ojos de Riko brillaban con humor.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Voy a una disculparme con ella. Mientras tanto, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. —Miró a Levi y sonrió aún más grande.— Es raro verte con Levi, pero es bueno que estés aquí.

Levi me apretó a su lado.

—Es mejor que te acostumbres a ello. Le he tomado cariño al camarón. Volverá a sus viejos horario de visitas en poco tiempo.

La sonrisa de Riko se fundió en puro afecto. Nunca lo admitiría pero siempre había pensado que Levi era su favorito de los dos

—¿Qué harán arriba de todos modos?

—Voy a ayudar a Levi a escribir un artículo. El club de Ciencias lo llevó a los bolos hoy y le dio su primera lección de física aplicada. Si escribe un informe al respecto, va a obtener crédito adicional.

Todo el afecto de Pattie fue repentinamente dirigido a mí.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mis hijos, Eren. Levi me dijo lo que hiciste por él, hablar con el Sr. Walden para que lo dejara hacer la feria de ciencias en lugar de ser retirado del equipo de baloncesto. Eso fue muy impresionante de tu parte.

Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

—No fue tan increíble. Levi sigue trabajando duro para ello y me ha ayudado de igual manera. En realidad no habría sido capaz de hacer la feria de ciencias solo.

—Aun así . . . Entre mis dos hijos, esta familia te lo debe.

Sentí a Levi arrimarse a mi lado.

—En realidad, mamá, si de verdad quieres hacer algo bueno por Eren, tenía una idea acerca de su cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?

Estaba un poco sorprendido. No había dicho una sola palabra acerca de mi cumpleaños a nadie. Tenía una especie de esperanza de que la gente lo olvidaría este año ya que eso es lo que quería hacer. No sabía cómo celebrar mi cumpleaños sin Farlan, y no estaba particularmente ansioso por saberlo. Levi apretó mis hombros

—Eren, sé que estás temiendo porque Farlan dijo que no quería celebrarlo contigo, pero no voy a dejar que lo pases solo en casa viendo repeticiones de Shark Week.

Mi cara debió de parecer molesta porque Riko rió. La verdad era que más o menos exactamente lo que había estado preparando para pasar mi cumpleaños.

—Mamá, ¿sería genial si planeáramos pasar la noche en el apartamento con unos pocos amigos? Esquí el sábado y permanecer despiertos toda la noche viendo películas. Nosotros estaríamos en casa la noche del domingo. No faltaríamos a la escuela. Prometo no hacer un desastre.

No tenia que mirar a la cara de Levi para saber que su yo-soy-tan-irresistible-no-puedes-decirme-no sonrisa estaba pegada allí. Riko miró las pilas de papel sobre su escritorio y suspiró.

—Cariño, no tengo tiempo para ir hasta allí el fin de semana en estos momentos.

—Carla podria venir.

No podía dejar de sentirme conmovido por la persistencia de Levi.

—¿Realmente harías todo eso por mí?

—Eren, este es tu primer cumpleaños que se celebrara de la manera en que un cumpleaños debe ser, todo sobre ti. Como es tu primer verdadero cumpleaños, tiene que ser épico, pero no pensé que te gustaría una gran fiesta loca con un montón de gente así que, ¿por qué no solo una muy divertida noche con tus amigos más cercanos?

—En realidad. . . —Me puse a llorar porque eso sonaba tan perfecto. Había estado tan disgustado con mi cumpleaños. Sólo había aceptado que apestaría por el resto de mi vida. Levi no podía saber lo mucho que necesitaba esto. Necesitaba que mi cumpleaños fuera increíble con el fin de demostrar que la vida realmente podría seguir sin Farlan.— Lo siento. He estado tan emocional últimamente. —Tomé una profunda respiración y me limpié las lágrimas—. Eso suena muy bien. Sin embargo, no tengo que ir hasta el condominio. Podríamos hacer algo aquí y eso sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

—Tonterías.—dijo Riko. Me miraba con compasión ahora, pero no podía culparla. Estaba muy triste en ese momento.— Si tu mamá puede ir contigo, entonces eres bienvenido a usar el condominio el próximo fin de semana.

La forma en que Levi se sacudió a mi lado, creo que él asumió que ella nunca lo haria.

—¡Impresionante! ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo!

—Sí, gracias, Riko. Te prometo que seremos responsables.

Levi saltó hacia adelante para darle a su madre un abrazo. Cuando él se retiró, ella le dio una mirada suspicaz.

—¿De cuántos amigos cercanos estamos hablando?

—Sólo nosotros, Irvin, Petra, Isabel y la manada nerd.

—¿La manada nerd? —Riko repitió mientras jadeé.

—¿Invitamos al club de ciencias? ¿Con Petra, Isabel y Irvin?

Riko finalmente comprendió y miró a su hijo con sorpresa.

—¿Mi hijo mayor mezcla las clases sociales?

—¡Oh, sí, mamá! —Levi chirrió.— Va a ser un experimento interesante. ¿No lo sabías? Estoy totalmente a favor de las ciencias sociales hoy.

Riko se echó a reír, pero yo todavía apenas podía creerlo.

—¿Realmente invitarías a Armin, Moblit, Hanjie y Historia junto con Irvin, Petra y Isabel?

Toda la alegría se fue de Levi. La forma en que me miró hizo que mis rodillas se sientan como temblando. De alguna manera, sin embargo, me las arreglé para estar estable.

—Esos son tus amigos, Eren. Es tu cumpleaños. Quiero que lo pases con todas las personas que te importan, aunque la mitad de ellos son realmente extraños.

Estaba demasiado emocionado para decir algo.

—Bueno. —dijo Riko.— Creo que va a ser una buena experiencia para todos. Asegúrate de que Carla pueda ir. Los chicos y chicas duermen en habitaciones separadas y absolutamente nada de alcohol. Si Carla encuentra siquiera una gota de ello, todos ustedes serán asesinados.

—Hecho. —dijo Levi.

—Entonces tienes mi permiso. Ahora váyanse para que pueda trabajar un poco.

Levi nos sacó de allí tan rápido que pensé que tenía miedo de que Riko recobrara su juicio y retiraría la oferta. Estaba tan emocionado acerca de mi cumpleaños que me tomó un tiempo instalarme lo suficiente para que pudiera concentrarme en escribir su artículo. Terminó tomando más tiempo de lo que esperábamos. Estábamos en la cama de Levi cuando me estiré y me recosté en la almohada, cerró su cuaderno

—Puedo escribir la conclusión yo mismo. Podemos terminar ahora.

—No, está bien.—le dije, pero mientras lo hacía, volvía a bostezar.

—Son cerca de las nueve. Debo llevarte a casa de todos modos.

—Está bien.

No hice ningún esfuerzo para incorporarme. Levi metió sus libros en el suelo y luego se acostó a mi lado.

—No tuvimos la oportunidad de trabajar en nuestro experimento en todo el día. Siento que perderíamos todo el día en mi.

—Eso no fue un desperdicio y está bien. Nosotros realmente no tenemos nada más que trabajar en estos momentos. No hemos hecho ningún tipo de prueba por un tiempo y todavía estamos atrapados en la culpa.

Levi se rió entre dientes.

—Debería haber dejado que nos tomaras el equipo de debate hoy. El Escuadron friki estaba listo. Hubiera sido una prueba impresionante de campo.

Suspiré.

—Va en contra de mi naturaleza a querer hacerle daño, Levi. No tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a llegar a la ira.

—Bueno, no entiendo cómo no estás enojado. Él estaba totalmente equivocado y te hirió tanto. Creo que tienes miedo de hacerle daño como él te lo hizo a ti, por lo que estas suprimiendo tu ira. Creo que está ahí, y si no lidias con esta finalmente, un día vas a explotar.

No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Él probablemente tenía razón. Había tenido la razón en todo hasta ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga, oh sabio, que toma decisiones imparciales en el Experimento Eren Jaeger?

Levi se inclinó a un lado, apoyándose en el codo y me miró con una expresión seria.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sé honesto. Tienes razón sobre la culpa esta siendo la peor etapa hasta ahora. Odio sentirme tan mal todo el tiempo. Si tienes alguna idea, voy a hacer lo que piensas que necesito.

—Está bien.—Los ojos de Levi estaban fijos en los míos.—Creo que me debes besar.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—Um. . .

Se podría pensar que después de bailar juntos y casi lo besarlo entonces, sería capaz de controlar mi rubor y la ansiedad, pero mientras estaba allí en la cama con él, mirando fijamente hacia mí, mi respiración se hizo muy poco profunda. Tuve que apartar la mirada de él.

—¿Cómo va a ayudar?

—Creo que estás demasiado apegado al proyecto en estos momentos. Estás tan apegado a la ideas de las etapas que es como una profecía auto-cumplida. Sabes que estás en la etapa de culpabilidad, por lo que la sigues sintiendo. Estás obsesionado con ella y lo que es peor. También sabes que la ira es la próxima, pero tienes miedo de estar enojado, así que inconscientemente no te estás permitiendo sentir la ira.

—Está bien. Supongo que puedo ver eso, pero. . .—Disminuí la velocidad de mi respiración forzadamente.—¿Cómo besarte va a cambiar eso?

Finalmente logré mirar a Levi, pero no importaba, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios. Me mordí el inferior con nerviosismo y la acción le hizo tragar muy duro en respuesta. Se humedeció los labios y se obligó a responder a mi pregunta. Le tomó claramente un esfuerzo atraer su atención de nuevo a la conversación.

—Es algo inesperado. Tomará las etapas fuera de orden. No se supone que tienes que estar en besando a alguien en una nueva etapa todavía. Sentirás cosas que tu cerebro piensa que no deberías estar sintiendo. Espero que podría sacudir tu mente lo suficiente para ordenar de golpear el botón de reinicio, ¿sabes? Tal vez pueda hacer que tu corazón tome el punto por un tiempo en lugar de tu cabeza. Entonces va a reaccionar a las cosas de forma más natural y volver al camino.

Traté de encontrar una manera de discutir, pero no pude encontrar nada. Tal vez no quería.

—En realidad, tu lógica es bastante sólida.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Levi se curvó hacia arriba.

—Pensé que sonaba bien.

Nos sentamos allí por un instante en silencio. Sus ojos aún estaban enfocados en mis labios, y podría jurar que era sólo un poco más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

—Pero sería mi primer beso—dije. Mi voz no iba a funcionar por encima de un susurro más.

—Incluso mejor. El doble de distracción.

—¿No debería mi primer beso ser especial, con alguien que me importe y no como parte de un experimento científico?

Los ojos de Levi finalmente volvieron de golpe a los míos.

—¿Alguien te importe? Estoy herido, Eren.—bromeó.—¿Me estás diciendo que no te importo?

Puse los ojos, agradecido por el regreso de su alegría. Eso fue mucho más fácil de tratar que su intensidad.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti. Sabes que lo hago.—Era capaz de sonreír y burlarme de vuelta.—Eres mi asqueroso hermano mayor no oficial, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Crees que _soy_ asqueroso? Tú me consideras un hermano, pero aún así me besaste de todos modos. Eso _es_ asqueroso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no te besé.

Él vino a mí rápidamente, pero cuando sus labios presionaron los míos, sus movimientos eran lentos, cerca de detenerse, como si estuviera saboreando cada segundo de este momento. Durante años me había imaginado como se sentiría un beso. Resulta que mi imaginación está severamente deficiente. Pensé que se sentiría suave, cálido y tal vez alborotador, pero realmente no entiendí lo suave, cálido y alborotador que en realidad se sentía hasta Levi Ackerman me lo mostró.

El beso fue corto, pero tan delicado y tierno. No del todo fuego, pasión y desorden de las lenguas enredadas que lees en los libros. De hecho, no había lengua. Fue sólo dos pares de labios que se conocieron por primera vez. Se sentía como que estaba siendo cuidadoso conmigo y realmente lo aprecié. En lugar de entrar en pánico, como había supuesto que ocurriría, su toque me tranquilizó y tuve la oportunidad de simplemente experimentarlo. Mi boca se abrió instintivamente e inmediatamente atrapó mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Se entretuvo sólo el tiempo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de reaccionar con un pequeño beso. Cuando finalmente lo hice, sonrió contra mis labios y se echó hacia atrás.

—Ahora que me has besado.—dijo, con los ojos encendidos con algo más que travesuras. —¿Todavía creo que soy asqueroso?

—Yo. . . yo . .—Estaba nervioso pero también un poco en las nubes, la paz y el pánico dentro de mí estaban en guerra unos con otros.— No sé lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.—Levi sonrió.

—Creo que eso significa que está funcionando. Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez?

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que realmente pusimos a prueba esta teoría tan a fondo como sea posible.

—¿Tenemos?

—Sí, Eren. Por la presente pido como un observador imparcial completamente fuera sin ningún interés personal en el resultado de este experimento que tienes que besarme de nuevo. Ahora mismo. Para fines puramente científicos, por supuesto.

—¿Por la ciencia?

—¡Sí! En nombre de la ciencia!

Él me dio una mirada inquisitiva, y me sonrojé por supuesto, pero nos sorprendió a ambos cuando me reí.

—Supongo que te doy permiso para ejecutar este experimento, sin embargo, lo consideras necesario.

Levi sonrió tan ampliamente que su raro hoyuelo estaba en plena exposición.

—Confía en mí, Eren, definitivamente es necesario.

El segundo beso no fue nada como el primero. Pensé que había sido increíble, que había sido el perfecto primer beso, pero este segundo beso fue alucinante de una manera totalmente diferente. Éste _era_ el calor y la pasión, y en cierto sentido de la impaciencia que sugería que había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto. Levi rodó un poco hacia adelante suavemente así nuestros cuerpos estaban presionados y sentí la explosión familiar de calor que me había agobiado cuando habíamos bailado. Mientras descansaba su mano en mi mejilla, mis brazos se envolvieron alredor de su cuello. Después de un momento, se apartó y preguntó en broma.

—¿Asqueroso?

Por primera vez en mi vida que no me sentía tímido.

—Definitivamente.—dije, tirando de su rostro de nuevo al mío.—Muy, muy asqueroso.

Se echó a reír y luego rozó mi nuevo flequillo hacia atrás y me besó de nuevo. Esta vez estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a parar en cualquier momento cercano. Estaba bien con eso.

Acababa de deslizar su lengua en mi boca, y había decidido que el beso francés era bastante bueno, cuando la voz de Farlan rompió la burbuja en las que estábamos sumergidos. Según las reglas de la casa, habíamos dejado la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Levi. Ambos habíamos olvidado de eso, viendo que ninguno de nosotros sospechábamos que podríamos querer privacidad, así que no hubo tiempo para separarnos antes de Farlan entrara.

—Hey, Levi, pensé que estarías feliz de saber que rompí con...—Se interrumpió a media frase con un jadeo.

Me senté rápidamente. Esta vez, en lugar de sonrojarme, la sangre desapareció de mi rostro. Levi suspiró y se sentó también.

—Eren, lo estabas haciendo tan bien, no te asustes ahora.—Él miró a su hermano, y con una voz seca dijo.—Ya era hora. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta al salir?

Farlan no se fue. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo furioso.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tomar ventaja de é? ¡Es Eren! De todas los chicos del mundo, ¿cómo puedes _joder_ con él?

Podía oír el control forzado en la respuesta de Levi.

—Yo no estaba jodiendo con ella.

—No.—escupió Farlan.—Tú estabas tratando de jodertélo.

No podía creer que acababa de decir eso.

—¡Farlan!

Ante el sonido de mi voz, Farlan volvió su furia sobre mí.

—¿Cómo has podido caer en esto, Eren? ¿Como con todas las veces que has visto hacer esto a otros? —Jadeé. Su decepción y disgusto me cortaron todo el camino hasta los huesos. —Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso, pero supongo que eres igual que cualquier otro chico después de todo. Enhorabuena, ¿qué se siente ser la última conquista de Levi Ackerman?

Nada pudo parar la oleada de lágrimas que inundaron de mis ojos. Me arrastré fuera de la cama y corrí junto a ellos a la puerta. Esperaba que Levi llevara mi mochila a la escuela mañana por mí, porque no había manera de que fuera a por ella.

—¡Eren! —Levi gritó. No me detuve pero mientras volaba por las escaleras le oí gritar:—¡Idiota! ¿Cuántas veces tienes que romper su corazón?

Entré de golpe en la oficina sollozando y me lancé a Riko.

—¿Eren?—Jadeó ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—¿Podría llevarme a casa?

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sólo quiero irme.

Riko llegó a mi alrededor para tomar su bolso pero Levi lo impidió.

—Déjame, mamá.—dijo en voz baja. Riko buscó mi rostro en busca de signos de aprobación pero Levi no me dio la oportunidad de protestar. Él me sacó de los brazos de su madre.— Eren, esto no es lo que piensas. Te juro que no eres como cualquier otro chico para mí.

No estaba tan seguro de eso pero eso no era por lo que suponía que estaba molesto.

—¡Él me odia, Levi! ¿Has visto la cara que puso? ¡Estaba disgustado conmigo!

—No le dejes arruinar lo que acaba de suceder. No era desagradable. Fue increíble y especial. Diablos, ha sido prácticamente inevitable desde la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza con furia.

—Lo que fue, fue un experimento fallido. ¡No reinicio nada! ¡Ahora me siento más culpable que nunca!

Me volví a Riko que nos estaba viendo en una pérdida completa de palabras. Probablemente había reconstruido lo que había pasado, pero cuando me volví hacia ella y le pregunté si me iba a llevar a casa ahora, ella no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente agarró su bolso y me acompaño más allá de Levi a su coche.


End file.
